You've got male
by Residual-Infatuations
Summary: Putting Kagome on an adult sex website was what Sango thought was best. As usual, she was wrong. Her so-called helping hand has only hindered Kagome. Now she has a line of men fight for her attention. They'll continue until she chooses one of them. This little game Sango has sent in motion will never be over until she does. Three men is too much to handle for a 25-year-old virgin.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.

* * *

Chapter 1: New C.E.O

I was what most people would call mundane. I'm your average person in her mid-twenties. I have a boring desk job at a company, only one childhood friend. After work, I would head home, eat dinner, shower, then go to bed. Then, the next day, I repeat the routine all over again. I was as boring as boring gets. However, there's one thing that made me stand out among most women my age. I was a virgin. I've never been touched, never had my first kiss. I'd never even seen a man naked. Besides a rated R movie here and there. I was as innocent as they come. I always assumed I would grow old, adopt a couple of cats and die an old spinster.

I sat at my desk trying to retype my résumé. I've been working on it for the past three days. Trying to make it even better than it was before. For when the new boss man came in. The company had been bought to by an anonymous buyer, and the new C.E.O would be coming in today. To review every single employee, and decide whether he wants to keep them on, or kick them to the curb. Unfortunately, I would be the first one on that list. I was the last C.E.O's assistant, it would only make sense. The sound of the elevator dinging pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Kags."

It was Sango, we have known each other since we were in diapers. One day, we ate cookies together and we've been inseparable ever since. Traipsing over to my desk, she sat down crossing one leg over the other.

"Sango?"

"You've been working on your résumé for the last three days. I think it's fine Kagome. You need a break."

"No. It has to be perfect." I told her.

"You didn't even come out with me last night. You need to learn how to have some fun. Loosen up a little. Maybe... have sex.

I rolled my eyes at her slick comment. She's my friend, my only friend at that, but she was driving me insane with this whole, 'you need to lose your virginity now' thing.

"Sango, I love you, but you need to stop. It's just sex, it's not that big of a deal. It's not that great."

"Ha! How would you know? You've never even had it."

"Point taken, but I'm happy with my life. Just the way it is."

"Oh please. Sex is one of the best things about life. It doesn't matter I'll keep pestering you till you give in."

"Drop it," I said.

"Oh god," she said rolling her eyes.

I hoped she would finally let up. The woman was Satan in a V-neck when it came to things she was passionate about. Me losing my virginity happened to be one of those things. She was quiet for too long. So, I looked up at her and she snapped a picture of me. The flash nearly blinding me.

"What the hell!"

"You'll thank me later." She said running off towards the elevator. She got on, giving me a mischievous smile, before the doors clothes.

"God that woman is a child," I said out loud.

I'd finally finished the final touches on my résumé. Stretching my limbs, I leaned backward, kicking my legs up and closing my eyes. Moments later the dinging of the elevator returned. Without opening my eyes, I assumed it was Sango.

"Back already?"

"Is this how you all do things here?" A deep baritone voice said.

It startled me, I damn near fell out of my chair. I looked up at the tall figure, that towered over me. He was a demon, with magenta marks on his cheeks. Long silver tresses that were pulled into a low ponytail. Deep amber orbs, along with a crescent moon that adorned his forehead.

I stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in my skirt.

"How did you get up here? Who let you in? Only people with clearance are allowed up here. I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave." I said poking him in his chest.

He pushed my finger away.

"Never touch my person without my permission. I own the floor you stand on. This is my company. I shall go wherever I please human."

I bit my tongue, this was my new boss. I had to be nice. So I swallowed my pride.

"I apologize, sir. I did not know who you were."

"Hn." He said looking me over.

Then, He walked away from me. Walking into his office and shutting the door. I exhaled, finally able to breathe again.

I had been banging my head against the table, in the break room for the last minute and a half. I had made a huge ass of myself in front of my new boss. in the midst of my self-loathing, my phone started blowing up. Looking at my notifications, I had about 50 emails from something called CumLoveMe dot com. I opened one of them and it was a message from some random man. Telling me how much he'd love to take my virginity and plenty of other disgusting things. I opened a couple more, all of them pretty much the same thing. A link was next to the word profile, clicking on it. I nearly dropped dead.

It was a profile of me on some sex website. Along with the picture of me, that Sango had taken earlier. The bio was filled with things... disgusting things that I wanted to be done to me on the night I lost my virginity. I could feel the panic starting to creep up on me. I stood up trying to slow my breathing down. I turned around and saw Sango staring at me. With a stupid smile on her face.

"What. The. Fuck. Did you do!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What is this?**

* * *

I was practically seething at the sight of it. I wanted to choke the life out of her, and wipe that stupid smirk off of her face. How could she have done something so freaking stupid?

"Oh, what's this perfect Polly just said a curse word." She said laughing at me.

"Is this some kind of joke to you!?" I pointed towards my phone.

"A little, but don't worry. You should be thanking me. Your life is about to change drastically."

"Yeah because you decided to make this stupid profile. Now I'm getting these messages from creeps. Take this down before the new boss sees it. Now Sango!"

She just continued to stare at me. Which upset me even more.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You put me on an adult sex website! Take it down Sango. I'm serious."

"I will do no such thing. You need this." She assured.

"Just because you're some loose tramp. It doesn't mean I have to be. Take it down now!"

Was the last thing I said before pushing past her.

"You'll thank me for this later." She yelled after me.

****N****

I sat at my desk trying to ignore the messages coming from hundreds of men. I still hadn't found a way to delete the stupid profile. The office phone rang. I put my phone on silent and picked it up quickly.

"Hello, Kagome Higurashi speaking. How may I help you?"

"Get in here now."

I knew that voice. It was the new head honcho. What could he possibly want? He couldn't still be mad about this morning, could he? I pushed out my chair and stood up, quickly running over to the door. I gently pushed it open, stepping inside and closing the door behind me.

"Y-yes, sir. What is it?"

He stood there facing the window, with his hands behind his back.

"Have a seat Ms. Higurashi."

I did as I was told, but before I could speak he beat me to it.

"Do you know why I am here Ms. Higarashi?" he asked.

I cleared my throat. "You bought this company because your brother was doing an inadequate job of running the company, sir," I told him.

He walked over to his desk, sitting in front of me. "That is quite true. However, cleaning up the mess my brother made is not all I will do. I am here to perfect my fathers' company. Which includes having nothing but the best workers to work here. When a worker behaves in a negative way, their actions will reflect badly on the company. Do you agree with that Ms. Higurashi?"

"I do sir."

"I see." He said. "I'm glad that you concur. Now, care to explain what this is?" He said holding up his phone.

_I was going to kill Sango._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: This was only going to get worse**

* * *

My heart was pounding. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to just keel over and die right that second. All I could do was stare at him. Afraid that I might say the wrong thing. His presence was overwhelming which didn't help in the slightest. Features that were so strong, and eyes that could pierce through anything including my soul.

"Explain this Ms. Higurashi," he ordered.

I took a deep breath. "Okay here's the thing. This may sound crazy, but please just hear me out. Sir. A friend of mine thought it'd be funny to sign me up for this stupid website. All because she wants me to lose my virginity." I stopped myself realizing what I'd just said. "I think I've said too much."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. He looked slightly shocked.

"You are untouched? At your age?"

I could feel myself blushing. "Y-yes. I am saving myself for my special someone." I told him, quickly getting offended. "At my age?"

He stood and straightened his suit. "Have her take it down or you both will be fired."

I bit the inside of my cheek and quickly stood up. "Yes, sir."

I practically ran out of his office. I leaned up against his door. It felt like my legs were about to give out any second. I had never met someone so intimidating. I was hoping and praying I could talk Sango into deleting that stupid profile.

**N**

I had been looking for that godforsaken woman for an hour. Till I'd finally found her. In one place, she rarely ever was. Her desk actually doing work. I walked up to her ready to give her a piece of my mind.

"There is nothing that you can say or do to make me change my mind." She said not looking up from her computer.

"Oh yeah? The boss said to take it down or we are fired. Not just me, you too." I told her.

She stopped tapping away at her keys, and looked up at me.

"You're lying."

"You wanna go ask him yourself and find out?"

She looked at me long and hard. No doubt trying to figure out whether I was lying or not.

"Fine!"

She pulled out her phone and I watched her delete it. I let out a sigh of relief, thanking God that, that stupid profile was finally gone. Till Sango managed to ruin it.

"Just so you know. Just because I took the profile down doesn't mean all the guys still won't be emailing you. "

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks," I said dryly. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Hey Kags, was the boss the one who found the profile?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why do you ask?"

She grinned at, which freaked me about. Something was happening in that twisted brain of hers. "Do you think he was on that website looking for some fun." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know and I don't care. Sango I need you to promise me that you won't post it back up the next chance you get, because I know how you are."

"I am not the weather Kags, do not predict me. Besides, have some faith in me why don't you."

I rolled my eyes. "Faith? Sure."

She looked down at her watch. "Shit, I almost forgot about the meeting."

She pecked me on the cheek. Running off towards the elevator, disappearing behind the closing doors. I sighed slipping into her chair, burying my face into my hands. Could this day get any worse? I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, grimacing at who I had seen. Apparently this day could get worse; much worse. I pushed his unwanted hand aside.

"What do you want Kouga?"

He looked around, before leaning in close.

"Is it true?" he whispered.

I looked at him funny. "Is what true?"

"You know, all those things that you had said on your profile."

I groaned, slapping my forehead. No surprise that he was on that website as well. Kouga was like a dog in constant heat. He'd always annoy the other girls in different departments. It was a miracle he hadn't had at least a hundred complaints to HR about him.

"Look, that wasn't me okay. That-"

"Hey, look you don't have to lie to me. Everyone has a wild side." He looked at me up and down. "A wild side I would love to help you explore it some time," he said placing his hand on my thigh.

I placed my hand on top of his own zapping him. He pulled away hissing in pain.

"Ew. Do not touch me again. Ever."

He backed away from me, going back to whatever rock he'd crawled out from under. I rubbed my temples, inwardly groaning. I felt like this was only going to get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The death of me**

* * *

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I groaned pulling it out my pocket. I swiped upward, putting it to my ear.

"Kagome Higurashi speaking. How may I help you?"

"At least you have manners over the phone."

I rolled my eyes. "Is there something I can do for you Mr. Taisho." I said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Your services are needed. Be here in five minutes."

Five minutes!? From the fifth floor to the 100th floor? I groaned running over to the elevator. Clicking the stupid button until the doors finally opened. I sighed clicking the button for the hundredth floor. I didn't understand how Inuyasha and this man were related. Inuyasha on one hand. Was irresponsible, childish, a child if you will, and on the other hand, his brother was intimidating, serious, and acted as if he had a stick stuck up his butt. I sighed looking at my phone.

"Crap. I was out of time.

The doors opened and I quickly made my way into his office, closing the door behind me. His back was to me and he was looking out of the window.

"You are late Ms. Higurashi."

"In my defense Sir, giving me such a short time to get here wasn't exactly fair."

He turned around and began to walk towards me. Stopping only inches away from me. Before he spoke her leaned in slightly and sniffed, straightening back up once he had.

"Yo are on thin ice Ms. Higurashi."

My eyes widened. "Excuse me. Exactly what have I done to warrant being on thin ice?

"I have only been here for a matter of hours. In those hours I have caught you slacking off on the job. You can not even make it here in an adequate amount of time. Now, I can smell whatever heathen you were mingle with on your person. Is that all you come to work to do Ms. Higurashi?"

My hands flew to my hips. "Okay, let me tell you something mister I am a damned good assistant, and that is why I have lasted here longer than anyone else. Just go ask your father and your brother. The only reason you caught me so called slacking off is because I was stressing about making my resume perfect, because I KNEW you were coming in. Oh, and for you so called mingling, it takes two. It was unwanted advance. So, please spare me. Don't walk in here and try to tell me about myself as if you know me, or what I'm about."

I let my hands drop to my side. My chest was heaving because I honestly didn't think I had taken a whole breath during that whole rant. Before I could open my mouth and apologize for speaking out of turn to him like that, he spoke first.

"What is his name?"

I looked at him puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

"What is the boys name? The one who made the unwanted advances towards you."

"I'm not trying to get anyone in any trouble-"

"Sexual harassment will not be tolerated in the work place."

I swallowed hard. "His name is Kouga Ookami."

"He will be removed before the end of the day."

I kept my eyes on the floor. His eyes on me made me feel uncomfortable, and caused me to fidget.

"You said you needed me for something sir."

"Yes. If you would look up I would tell you what your task is."

I could feel myself blushing. I had made a total fool of myself and mouth off to him. it's be a miracle if I kept this job. I looked up at him. I could have sworn that the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"The files on the table to your right. I want you to schedule all of the necessary appointment and make the needed changes to the spreadsheets. As well as ordering everything for the upcoming event a two days from now."

"Two days!?"

He arched a perfect brow. "Will that be a problem Ms. Higurashi?"

I straightened up. "No sir. It will not."

"Good. Keep your phone close. I will be calling on you. Ms. Higurashi."

He returned to his seat. "That will be all. You are dismissed."

I left before I lost my cool. How dare he just dismiss me like that? That stupid man. How was I supposed to do all of this in two days?. He and Sango were going to be the death of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It was just a question

* * *

Two entire days. That is how long I had been slaving myself non-stop. Trying to make sure everything was perfect for his _Royal_ _Highness_. I had to run back and forth and bend over backward, suck up and make promises just to get everything read in time. Neither his father or Inuyasha had ever worked me this hard. Besides who walks into a company and wants to throw such a big party only two days later? Just what are you trying to prove? If you ask me he's clearly overcompensating for something. I slumped against my desk, letting out a heavy sigh. It felt so good not to do anything but just lay there. I needed a vacation; desperately, but I doubt I would get one. Since I was working for the devil himself. My phone vibrated and again it was another creep who had emailed me.

"_I would love to taste you tonight_."

of Sango's meddling. I banged my head against my desk. At least two men had stopped me on the street because they recognized me from that stupid site. I had to make up some crazy story about having a reckless twin sister; which was technically true. Sango was... is very reckless. She just didn't have the same face as I did. I sighed, this was all a big stupid mess.

"Slacking on the job again I see Ms. Higurashi?"

I rolled my eyes, before picking up my head. "Just taking a breather sir. I worked very hard to put this party together."

"Hn. Step into my office, Ms. Higurashi."

I stood slowly praying that my legs didn't just give out underneath me, as I trudged in after him.

"Close the door behind you."

I did as I was told.

"What can I do for you, sir?" I asked.

"Before we get to that. I have a question for you Ms. Higurashi."

"Which is sir?"

It was getting more and more difficult to not be sarcastic these days.

"Has _that _profile been taken down?"

My breath hitched in my throat. "Yes sir, it has."

"Good. Now-"

"I'm sorry for cutting you off but I have a question of my own. Just how did you find that profile?"It looked as though I caught him off guard for a spilt second, but he had returned to his icy self a few seconds later.

"Background checks were done on all employees."

My eyes narrowed, and I took another step towards his desk. I was beginning to wonder if Sango was right. A rare thing, but not impossible.

"Yes, I know that but the profile wasn't under my real name. So exactly how did you find that profile, sir?"

He looked me dead in the eyes. There was a mischevious glint in his eyes, and I didn't like it. Maybe I had seen wrong?

He quirked a perfect brow. "Are you insinuating something, Ms. Higurashi?"

His voice was darker...huskier. I took a step back.

"N-no, sir. Forget I mentioned it."

That glint in his eyes was still there. I had not seen it wrong after all.

"If there is something on your mind Ms. Higurashi; say it."

"Well, I just find it very fishy is all-"

I was cut off by my phone annoying pinging. I checked it quickly.

"Is there something more important than doing your job, Ms. Higurashi?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry sir, it's just these emails keep coming. No matter how many of them I spam."

He stood, walking over to me; taking my phone from me. His eyes scanned over the emails, from those pervs. His brows raising ever so slightly, his eyes sliding over to me.

"You said the profile had been taken down."

I put my hands up. "It was, but they all still have my email somehow. I'm not really sure how the site works. I would change my email, but I already have it linked to so many things... I just don't want the hassle." I said.

I looked at the floor, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Or, you actually want this kind of attention."

I looked up at him, ready to give him a piece of my mind, but I shut my trap seeing how close we were. That same glint in his eyes again. When did he get so close? I blinked a few times, registering my current situations, and quickly backed away from him.

"That is absurd sir. I am not that type of woman."

I took my phone from him, shoving it back into my pocket. Clearing my throat.

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes, just make sure that you are ready tonight Ms. Higurashi."

"Ready? Ready for what exactly?"

He sat behind his desk once again. "The companies party tonight."

"But-"

"You are a part of the company, as well as my assistant. You will attend."

"Mr. Taisho, I'm sure that you can find someone e-"

"You will attend Ms. Higurashi."

"Yes sir," I said through clenched teeth."

_What did I say!? The death of me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I just wanted to be left alone.**

* * *

Sango and her imagination were having a field day with her imagination. I had explained to her what exactly had happened in the office earlier, with our boss. Apparently that was a mistake because now she wouldn't stop saying I was going on a date with him. I told her she was wrong but she kept pushing. Then, she did what Sango does best. She had an idea in her head and then she ran with it. Now her head was filled with some epic love story between us. That was never going to happen might I add. I sighed deeply as she droned on and on about me being "Ms. Taisho.". I rolled my eyes flinching as she combed and curled my hair.

"I can see it now Kags. You guys will fall in love, and you'll eventually giving him your virginity."

"Excuse me!?"

"Yeah. You're his beauty. He's your beast. A total match made in heaven, hello."

I stared at her through the mirror. "Have you lost your mind!?"

"Of course not. Just trying to help you find your happily ever after... and a good lay too. God knows you need it. I mean yeah, he looks a little diabolical, but the man is hotter than hell himself. It would be impossible for him to deliver the goods. You know?"

"Oh my God! Sango stop! Please! I am not nor will I ever give my virginity to that prick. You've lost your goddamned mind."

"Perfect Polly curses again. See, he's already changing you and you don't even realize it." She smiled.

I sighed. I attracted nothing but crazy people I swear. I felt her hands set down on my shoulder.

"There I'm all done."

I looked into the mirror. Smiling at the way the soft curls framed my face. She didn't go heavy on the makeup this, which I was grateful for.

"Now, it is time for the dress and I have the perfect one."

I made a face at her. "Sango, I promise you. I will not want to wear anything that you pull out of your closet. I've seen how you dress."

She snorted. "Oh shut up. This one is special."

She practically skipped over to her closet, digging through the racks; finally pulling something out. She laid it out on the bed, unzipping the cover. I heard myself gasp when she pulled it out. It was so beautiful, so elegant; what was Sango doing with something like this?

"Sango where did you get this?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I saw it one day and bought it. It was just so beautiful and I couldn't help myself. The struggles of a shopaholic. It's a little too modest for my tastes, but still beautiful and now it's coming in handy. You're going to turn everyone's head in that room; including your beast." she smiled.

I rolled my eyes. I felt the dress between my fingers. The shining silver material was so soft. I quickly slipped into it, and it fit like a glove. It was off the shoulder, with long sleeves. The dress clung to my hips, falling to the ground. Pooling slightly around my feet. I started it in the mirror at my reflection. I felt so...pretty. Seconds later Sango snuck up behind me. Slipping long silver earing into my lobes.

"Hey Sango, thank you for doing this. I don't own anything this nice."

"Anytime Kags. Besides, what are sisters for? Now c'mon sit, I have shoes too."

Thankfully she took pity on me and opted for a shoe with a sensible heel. She stood before me, a grin plastered on her face. "Look at you! Ugh, my best masterpiece yet. Now come, i"ll drive you. I fell like a mom bringing her daughter to prom!"

Again. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Oh wow. The international continental in Minato; very fancy." she grinned

"Tell me about it. I had to do a lot of kissing up just to book on such short notice."

"I bet. Well, get going and remember. Do any and everything that I would do and more."

"Oh God Sango." I quickly got out and slammed the door. Running into the continental. I could already hear the music from down the hallway. I sped up not wanting to be late. Seeing a man standing outside the door to the hall.

"Sir, are you lost?"

"Is this Sesshomaru's Taisho's party?"

"Well yes, sort of," I said.

"Then I am right where I am supposed to be."

He seemed very different; he couldn't have been from Japan. At least not Tokyo. His bright orange hair was an unusual color. His emerald eyes sat below thick orange brows. He was quite handsome; for someone who looked so stranged. My eyes traveled down to his backside...unintentionally. I noticed a fluffy tail. A demon... now his peculiar look made sense.

"Do you always stare at everyone you meet?" He asked with a smile.

I could feel myself blushing. "Oh! I'm so sorry. "

"No worries. I'm just messing with you." He held out his hand to me. "Shippo Tanaka, nice to mee you Ms?"

I took his hand shaking it. "Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi, and likewise."

"A pleasure, Ms. Higurashi."

He slid his hands into his pockets, his head tilting to the side.

His gaze made me feel uneasy. Then again I always did when anyone looked at me too long.

"Well, I should get going."

"Wait, have I met you somewhere before?" he asked.

I shook my head. I would remember seeing someone like him. He stared at me a little longer; his eyes going wide.

"Were you on CumLoveMe dot com?"

I wanted to disappear right about now. "Oh, God." I ran past him and through the heavy wooden doors.

If embarrassment could kill. My eyes scanned around the room. Very important people were mingling. Enjoying the food and music. Despite the travesty that had happened in the hallway a moment ago. I was proud that I had managed to pull together something so great; in such little time.

"You're late."

I had nearly jumped out of my skin. Though, I didn't need to look to know who the voice belonged to.

"I apologize for my lateness, sir."

His suit was as crisp as ever, but his hair that I was used to seeing down. Now sat in a high ponytail. It was a good look for him; it showed off his features more.

"I will overlook it seeing as you managed to do your job well."

"Well, thank you."

I held back a smile. He finally acknowledged that I am capable of doing my job."

"You clean up well. Ms. Higurashi."

I looked over at him shocked. Though he looked straight ahead. Did he just... give me a compliment? This night couldn't get any stranger.

"Thank you... sir."

I could feel him looking at me. It was intense and I couldn't stand it.

"Excuse me will you give me a moment."

I made my way away from him; quickly, grabbing a glass of champagne. I slipped up the stairs and onto the balcony. I had spent all of my life running from men and Sango hadn't made it any easier. I groaned; I enjoyed my boring life the way it was before Sango and her meddling. I wasn't that type of girl; the one who liked to party and go wild. Catching the attention of any and every man was what I strived for. That was more Sango's department. I downed the glass, setting it on the ledge. This was stressing me out; I wasn't even a drinker and look at me.

"This is so stupid," I said aloud.

"What's stupid?"

Why couldn't I just be left alone?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Jerk**

* * *

I stepped away from him, my back pressing up against the cold stone wall.

"Did you follow me out here?"

He put his hands up in defense. "I saw you running up here. So, I just came to check on you, and apologize for how awkward our talk was just now."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sure you did. Or did you just come up here to ask me about that stupid website again."

"Okay yes, but not in the way you think. I just had a couple of questions. None of them inappropriate; I swear."

I folded my arms. "Whatever you have to say. You can say it from over there."

He shrugged. "I guess that's fair." he walked over to the bench, taking a seat. "What is someone like you doing on a site like that anyway.? You don't seem like... that type of woman."

I put my hands on my hips. "How would you know what type of woman I am?"

"Don't be creeped out by this, but I can smell it on you," he whispered.

"Come again?"

"I know that you have never been touched in that way."

I went over to him sitting beside him, my curiosity getting the better of me. "You can smell that sort of thing?" I whispered back.

"Well yes. Only for those who are paying attention though." He explained.

"Paying attention? Why would you be paying attention to me?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Well, you are a very beautiful woman Kagome. It is hard not to notice you. Even harder to look away from. You can't help but pay attention." He said, giving me a fanged smile.

I laughed nervously, scooting away from him.

"So, " he began. "Mind telling me how you ended up on that website?"

I sighed. "Funny story; I have this friend. She thought that I could loosen up more. Have a little fun she said. So she made that profile for me. In her mind, she thought she was helping but the lines between reality and fantasy are a bit blurred for her. Since then I have been getting emails non-stop from guys asking when and how I would like my virginity to be taken." I laughed.

He had an astonished look on his face. "What a friend."

"What about you? What were you doing on a site like that? You seem like a decent person."

He chuckled. "Well, I guess I was looking for something casual you could say. A one-night thing."

My eyes widened slightly. "Oh," I said, looking away.

"But it seems as though I found something much more interesting. Something I would like to pursue more than a one-time thing."

I looked at him. The gears turning in my head. Oh God, did he mean me? Before I could even open my mouth to say something. He spoke first.

"Have dinner with me."

I shook my head. "Listen, I don't know what you think you're going to get from me, but my virginity is out of the question."

He laughed loudly. "Don't worry; I am not after your _flower. _I am interested in you Kagome. I know something good when I see it."

I bit my lip, turning away from him. I turned back to him, ready to give him my answer.

"Ms. Higurashi."

I sighed. They say the devil always interrupts at the most inconvenient of times.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sir?" I heard Shipp say off to the side.

"Come along. You did not come here to fraternize with the competition."

_Competition?_

I followed after him. Mouthing the words "_I'm sorry_" to Shippo. I followed after him. He led us out of the hall. Making a series of twists and turns through the hallway. It took a total of ten minutes before we reached something that looked like a study/ miniature library. He sat on the desk looking straight at me. I looked around the room, trying to avoid his stare. Trying to focus on anything else. The room was filled with books, old and new. It was a comfortable spacing; especially with the dims lights. I had run out of things to look at. My eyes landing on him; they had no choice. They couldn't run forever.

"Is there a reason you had me follow you here sir?"

"Sesshomaru," he said. His baritone voice echoed off of the walls.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused.

"Call me Sesshomaru," he repeated.

I watched him loosen his tie, pulling it over his head; unbuttoning the first three buttons at the top of her shirt. Also, pulling the hair tie from his tresses. He let out a deep long sigh.

"You were right." I heard him say. "I was on that site. Searching for a woman suitable enough for my choosing, but I could not find one. I read your _profile _and was immediately repulsed, but to my surprise, you just happened to turn up right in front of. The complete opposite of what had been written in that godforsaken biography. The first day I had met you I was angry. I thought, how could such a dainty little thing, write such vulgar word; but then I learned that it was not you. The more you were around me. The more you piqued my interest; which did not take very long I might add. No woman; human or demoness has ever been able to do that so quickly and unintentionally at that. I tested you, pushed your buttons, and threw an almost impossible task your way. Just so I could see how you reacted. You are headstrong, smart and beautiful; which is why I have chosen you to be mine."

He stared at me, his eyes lidded. I was trying to process all of what he had just said. What was wrong with him? He was behaving like some dog in heat... staring at me like that.

"I disdain when others try to take what is mine."

He stood, quickly walking towards me. Until he was towering over me. His hair cascading over us both.

"With all due respect Mr. Taisho. I do not belong to anyone. If it is my virginity that you are after. I am sure you can find some other woman suitable for your needs. Now if you will excuse me."

Before I could take a step his hands were holding the smalls of my back. I could feel a blush creeping across my cheeks. I pushed against his chest but he only held me tighter.

"I would be lying if I said I did not wish to claim it, but that will come last. I will take everything else before I take your virtue Kagome. First, it will be your heart. Then your mind, body and soul, and when I say body," he whispered. "I mean that you will ache to be in my presence. Being away from me for too long with be unbearable for you. Once I set my eyes on something, I will not stop until I have it."

"Don't bother wasting your time. Now let go of me."

I felt his and slip into my hair, gently tugging it. Leaning my head backward. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. It felt nice... but wrong all at the same time. I could feel his lips on the shell of my ear. His hands slipping around my waste.

"I will not stop Kagome. I will continue to pursue you. Until you cannot stand to be without me or my touch."

He pulled his lips away from my ear, looking into my eyes. I felt frozen in place, with his hands wrapped around me like this. He began to lean in... to kiss me! I touched my hand to his cheek, sending a jolt of purified energy into him. Enough to make him back away. Or at least that was what I thought. He took my hand in his own, as he grinned. At least it had stopped him from taking my first kiss.

"Your power is very seductive. Just as you are. You are not putting up much of a fight Kagome. Will winning you over be easier than I thought? Maybe you like the thought of being wanted this way. Does it excite you? Do I excite you?"

I pressed my lip into a tight line. "No. I'm just surprised is all. I thought you were a man who had some decency about him. It turns out I was wrong. You're just like the others if not worse. Your brother and father would be ashamed."

What I'd said had shocked him. It was evident all over his face. He had let go of me and took a few steps back turning away from me.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Don't you ever touch me like that again. Oh, one more thing, by the way, I quit. You jerk."

I picked up my dress, hurrying away from him, trying to catch my breath. _Ugh men._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fairy tales**

* * *

God! Some men were such pigs. Thinking that I would just let him in like that. Sure...maybe at first when he'd said what he had, I did like it a little, but then calling me mine and grabbing me like that. The nerve of him, treating me like chattel like that. I scoffed, " Does it excite you? Did excite you?" I said, doing my best Sesshomaru impersonation. I stomped back into the party. I wanted to leave early, but I had left my phone at home. Sango was not coming to rescue me for at least another two hours. Traipsing over to an empty table in the corner. I hurried over to it, ignoring the lustful stares coming from the men in the crowd. I seated myself, looking around. At least everyone else was enjoying the party. I guess I should be happy about the turn-out. Not to toot my own horn or anything but I really did a bang-up job, if I do say so myself. I noticed someone sitting at the table, but I didn't pay it too much attention. I just continued to watch the passersby have a grand time.

"Kagome?"

I turned my head. "Oh God, not you again. This night cannot get any worse." I stood, getting ready to walk away.

"No please wait. Just hear me out. I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day in the office."

"No thank you. What are you even doing here? Weren't you fired Kouga?"

"Yes, but it looks like I was still on the RSVP list for company events. So, I thought I would take the time to apologize... please."

I stared at him, sitting down slowly and he followed suit.

"Look," he started. "I just saw that your profile on that site and I assumed you were like that, but I should have known better. I've known you for years. You aren't that type of woman."

"What is that type of woman!? I keep hearing that. I'm boring and plain, I get it."

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you again but trust me Kagome. You are anything but plain. I just wanted to make this right. I'm not angry about the job or anything like that. I deserved it. I was an asshole. I just couldn't stand the thought of you being angry with me. After I saw that profile I assumed that it would be my way in... well again, I'm sorry. Okay?"

I looked at him. "Your way in?"

He looked down at his feet. "Yeah... I've sort of always had a crush on you since you started working at the company."

"A crush? On me?" What was with the men here tonight?

He smiled a toothy grin. "I mean yeah. You were always so kind, especially to me. Even when the other women weren't."

I laughed. "That's because you kept annoying them with your flirting."

He shrugged. "There is that. You look very beautiful tonight Kagome."

"Thank you... and you're not the only one out of a job you know."

His eyes went wide. "What? Why? Did you get fired too?"

I shook my head. "No. I quit for my own reasons."

"Wow. Well, why don't we have a celebratory breakfast tomorrow on me? To commemorate our freedom from the Taisho corporation."

I smiled. "You're crazy you know that?"

He grinned at me. "Yeah. Crazy about you."

I laughed. "Wow and corny too."

Having this little chat with Kouga was sort of nice. It was well needed. Especially after my ex-boss had just come onto me. Three men in one night. Was this god's way of a cruel joke or something? Just a few days ago my life was plain; boring and I was starting to miss it. Kouga and I continued to talk. Not about me or my power. Or anything of a seductive nature. We talked about movies, songs books, and other random things. I was grateful for it. It helped past the time and before I knew it. The two hours that I had been dreading, had just breezed by. It took me a while to notice that the number of people was starting to lessen. Until it was just us and the cleaning crew. The sound of familiar clicking heels caught my attention. It was Sango, with a worried look on her face.

"Kags I was waiting for you outside. You had me worried." Her eyes glanced over at Kouga. "He isn't bothering you is he?"

I shook my head. "The opposite actually, but come on let's get going."

I grabbed her hand and began to drag Sango away.

"You didn't give me an answer to my breakfast date!"

"That's because I wasn't going to!" I called out, continuing to walk with Sango. I knew she was going to suck the information out of me; about what happened tonight. I sighed just thinking about it.

* * *

I stretched my limbs, yawning. I had slept over Sango's last night. Against my wishes, I might add. I'd told her that I wanted to go home, but no. According to her, I was just trying to get out of telling her what happened last night. As if she would ever let me live another day without telling her what happened. As if on cue, the bedroom door swung open. There stood Sango in her very sheer black silk robe.

"Aren't you modest this morning," I said.

"Oh spare me you old hag, this is my humble abode you know."

"Doesn't explain why you dress like that outside too," I said between laughs.

She hit me with the pillow; only making me laugh more.

"So, tell me what happened last night. What were you doing with creepy Kouga?"

I shrugged. "He is not as creepy as you would think."

"Mmm, defending him I see." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh hush up. He asked me out last night. Along with two other guys who tried to put the moves on me."

"THREE!? Kagome please tell me you said yes to at least one of them."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "There was one guy who sort of, kind of caught my interest. He seemed genuine enough. Before I could even answer the guy your boss got in between us."

I could see the confusion on her face. "My boss? What do you mean? Oh my God Kags did he fire you?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I quit."

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Why? What did he do?"

"He was one of the guys who came onto me last night, but he did it the worst. He had his hands all over me, in my hair. Whispering things in my ear, the whole nine yards. Telling me that I was his and that he didn't like others going after what was his. He was oozing toxic masculinity. At least the other two were nice. It's like he expected me to just lay on my back and say take me."

"Oh my God. I was totally right about you and him."

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Why don't you take him !?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. When an Inudaiyoaki sets there eyes on someone or something. You bet your sweet ass they'll get it. The fact that you're human makes this even more interesting."

"This whole thing is crazy and your fault at that," I told her.

"My fault?"

"Yes. they all found me on that stupid website, that you signed me up for."

She grinned. "Oh wow. This just keeps getting better and better."

I sat up. "Yeah, better for you maybe."

"She put her hand on mine. "What about the third mystery man? The one you almost said yes to."

I held back a smile. "He was kind, handsome, and considerate of how I felt. We didn't get to speak much but in the little amount of time we had. I really enjoyed it. I was going to say yes to dinner, but as you know the beast interrupted."

She clicked her tongue. "This isn't going to be easy. Kouga should be easy enough to shake, but Sesshomaru has his eyes set on you. He's going to get in the way of your prince charming. We have to do whatever it takes to get you two together."

"I thought Sesshomaru was my beast," I said mocking her.

She scoffed. " Yeah, but a prince charming is way more appealing than a beast. Besides, you could have chosen whichever fairy tale you wanted to live, and you've chosen prince charming. Now, I'm just running with what you told me. Now I have to go to work. I will see you later." She said, running off to get ready.

I laid back down. Some fairy tale this was turning out to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Unemployment has its perks**

* * *

Day one of unemployment. I had forgotten what it had felt like. It had been like what? Six, almost seven years since I started at that company. I had been sitting around my house for hours doing nothing. I didn't know what to do. I had spent almost every day for the last couple of years; being ordered around some a Taisho. Honestly, while I did feel a little lost. Id to admit it felt good not to have to take orders. I sipped my tea, enjoying the silence. However, that didn't last long. Seven minutes into it I was already itching to do something. I grabbed my bag tossing my phone and keys inside. Maybe some fresh air was all I needed. I let out a relaxed sigh. The warm breeze felt so good. The sun was shining, and nothing had ruined my morning. I was practically skipping down the sidewalk.

"This is going to be a good day."

My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket, rolling my eyes at the number. Apparently I had spoken too soon.

"Hello?"

_"Is there a reason you did not come into work this morning Ms. Higurashi?"_

"I quit. Or did you forget Mr. Taisho?"

_"You cannot quit so abruptly. You need to file for two weeks' notice."_ I didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling. I could hear it in his voice.

I bit the inside of my cheek, he was right.

"Well, not if I quit due to sexual harassment in the workplace."

_"That will not stand. Seeing as we were not in the workplace and you were enjoying yourself."_

"It was a function for the company! Enjoying myself!? You entitled-"

_"Is it wrong for me to want to see you? Or to hear your voice? I told you when I have something in my sites, I go for it."_

I hung up. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to him.

"God, he was such a jerk."

"Is that any way to talk about your boss?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I was tired of people sneaking up on me. I didn't have the heart for it.

"What the hell? Where did you come from!?"

It was strange seeing him dressed down like this.

"I was on my way to your house to check on you, but here you are. You have a habit of turning up on your own when I want to see you."

"Great so you're stalking me? How did you even find out where I live?"

"Not stalking simply paying a visit to an employee, and my father was very helpful when it came to locating you. He was very adamant about me apologizing to you."

I folded my arms. "Ex-employee and, wait to apologize? You, apologize? I don't ever see that happening"

Our eyes locked. "Yes. My behavior last night was rash. Being alone with you in a room, while you were dressed like that. Did nothing for my self-control. I am sorry for not exhibiting better control. You make that quite difficult for me."

I could feel another blush spreading across my cheeks. I hated how transparent I was with my feelings. He was smirking; at my blush no doubt.

"That still doesn't excuse what you did Sesshomaru."

He smiled at me. "You said my name."

"Yeah... so?"

He took a step forward, towering over me again. "Perhaps you would allow me to make it up to you."

"I-I don't think so," I said.

I finally pried my eyes away from him and began walking away.

"I'll be seeing you soon Kagome."

_Not if I have anything to say about it._

* * *

I had found myself sitting in my favorite cafe. Mulling over what had just happened. I guess he really wasn't going to quit until I gave into him. I was going to have to figure out how to fix that later. I groaned pulling out my phone, punching in a number.

_"Ah Kagome, my favorite daughter. I am so glad to hear from you."_

I smiled. "I am not your daughter Inu Taisho, but it is nice to hear your voice again."

_"What can I do for you today?"_

"I would like to know why you thought it was okay to tell your son where I live."

_"Ahh that. You see, my son has chosen you and I couldn't think of anyone better for him to bring home. So, when he came to me for help I gave it to him. I support his pursuing you one hundred percent."_

"What about what I want? I'm not property. I do not belong to anyone. His way of approach was to corner me in a dark room and manhandling me."

I heard him sigh on the other end. _"That does sound like Sesshomaru, but that only proves how much he wants you. Sesshomaru does not try for anyone woman. Much less a human one."_

"Yeah, because that makes me feel so much better, and more like wants my virginity. Listen, I want you to tell him to back off, please. Do something you're his father."

_"I'm sorry Kagome. One a yokai has chosen, there is no 'backing off' as you call it. He has made up his mind Kagome. There is no changing it after that."_

"Great. Well, thanks anyway I guess."

I stared out the cafe window. A familiar head of orange hair caught my attention. I'd be lying if I said I didn't instantly perk up. He was looking at some sort of paper in his hands. His eyes darting around until they landed on me. Our eyes locked and we both smiled. Maybe this was going to be a good day after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: To good to be true.**

* * *

I had smiled so many times that my face was beginning to hurt. Every time we locked eyes he'd smile and I would look away. He had rushed right over when he saw me sitting here. It made me feel good. Like I kinda mattered to him. I looked him over, and he was definitely something to marvel at. His hair spilled crazily over his shoulders. His emerald eyes seemed to be shining through his thick orange lashes. His stubble only added to his attractiveness. I tried to snap myself out of it. I was all but drooling over him. I was beginning to this Sango was finally rubbing off on me.

"So Shippo what brings you to thins part of town? You don't look too familiar with this area."

He chuckled. "Was it that obvious?"

I smiled. "Very obvious."

"I was here scoping out a new site for my job. We're looking to build a recreational center here. Trying to give back to the communities in Japan."

He was kind, considerate, attractive, generous. There had to be something wrong with him. No one was this perfect.

"Where do you work anyway?" I asked, trying to distract myself from ogling him.

I was like a swooning like some schoolgirl having her first crush. Hanging on his every word.

"At Ataeru. I'm not sure if you heard of it."

"That clean energy company? Of course, I have heard of it. Who hasn't? It's the only one that has ever come close to beating Taisho corporations every year. They're the only real competition in all of Japan."

"I am glad that you think so. I worked very hard to build it from the ground up, and make it as it is today."

I blinked. "I'm sorry. Come again?"

He smiled. "I am the CEO of Ataeru. Sorry for not telling you that before, but it didn't seem like a good conversation starter with you. You don't seem like the type to be moved by a person's power or their position."

My stomach was doing summersaults. God clearly took his time with this one. He was straight out of a fairy tale. Suddenly I remembered when Sesshomaruhad called him the competition. It all made sense now.

"You're right about that. You're very good at making judgments."

He shrugged. "It comes with the territory, and just so you know. My profile has been deleted from that site."

I leaned back into my chair, trying my best not to grin like an idiot. "You didn't have to tell me that."

"Yeah, but I wanted you to know because I meant what I said that night. I am interested; very interested and if I am using my good judgment skills well, as you called them. " He laughed. "I would say that you're interested too."

"I would say that you're right."

"Great. So, would you have dinner with me this Saturday? My place and I'll cook."

_He cooks too, sweet God._

"I would love to."

My phone started going off. I checked it. Seeing that it was Sango. She always did pop up at the wrong times. Her text read "911".

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Something has just come up" I pulled out a pen and wrote my number on a napkin; giving it to him. "Again I am so sorry," I said before running out of the cafe.

_Sango this had better be important._

* * *

I knocked on her front door like a madwoman. A number of scenarios running through my head, about what could have possibly happened. She came traipsing out, all calm and collected.

"What is it? What happened? You texted 911."

"Oh yeah, we're going out tonight. You need some downtime. I wanted to make sure you got here quick and without complaints."

"Sango. I could kill you."

"Why? What did I do?"

I pushed past her walking inside. "I was just with mystery man number three. Before you interrupted for something so ridiculous."

She slammed the door shut. "No way. kagome I am so sorry. You should've told me. I would have understood."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Next time do not text me 911. When it isn't an actual emergency."

She gave me a hug and pecked my cheek. "I'm really sorry Kags."

"It's fine. We're having dinner this Saturday anyway. At his house, and he's cooking. So I guess it's okay."

She gasped. "Oh my God. You're welcoming a male's advances. I can finally die happy."

I shoved her shoulder playfully. "You're such an idiot. Now, why did you have me rush all the way over here?"

"Oh yeah about that. We're going to this new club tonight, and we are going to have fun. No talk about men. No talk about the smart decision I made to put you on that website. Just us, some drinks and some overpriced bar food. What do you say?"

"As if you would let me say no." I laughed.

"Great. It's makeover time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Stranger to the rescue**

* * *

The things that I let Sango talk me into. I looked myself over in the mirror. I had found myself wearing another one of her dresses. This one wasn't as modest as the first but it was still alright by my standards. It wasn't too short, but it was tight. A cliche little black dress if you will. If I breathed too hard, there was a possibility that the zipper might bust wide open, but hey; as long as we're having a good time right. I prayed that I'd flat-ironed my hair enough, the humidity was not my friend. I looked over at Sango. Hair up, high heels, and a very short dress. The classic go-to Sango look.

"Isn't that your I want to get laid dress?"

She laughed. "Every dress is my I want to get laid dress."

I smiled. "True, but this one is special. Are you hoping to run into someone tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Spill it, who is this guy or girl?"

"_His _name is Miroku. He's a bartender at the club that we're going to tonight. I met him while I was grocery shopping. We've run into each other a few more times after that and he said that I should stop by the club sometime. So, I am."

"And you decided to drag me along I see."

"Of course. I need a wing woman and you need to unwind," she said.

"Oh please. Your idea of me being a wing woman. Is dangling me around while I look pretty. So, men will flock to me. Men I do not want I might add. That's when you pounce on them and attack. You're using me as bait, you harlot."

"Okay that may be true, but this time is different. I need you to tell Miroku endless nice things about me. I want him to think I'm perfect."

My eyes narrowed. "Do you like him Sango?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

"Have you had sex with him yet?"

"Ugh. I've been trying but he's like a rock. Something about wanting to get to know me better."

"Aww, Sango that's great."

"Eh. I'm not good at this feelings thing."

"You like to meddle in other people's love lives, but suck at fixing your own. You're literally female Hitch in real life."

"I am not. It's just that those who can't do; teach. Why do you think coaches don't play."

I laughed. "Okay come on, let's go. No more make up, let's go."

* * *

I parked the car and we stepped out. Sango looked like a little kid about to step into a candy store. At least the place looked nice. Light stone overhead, and steel pillars; large panoramic windows, but large velvet curtains blocked your view. It seems very fancy and I felt dressed for the occasion.

"Okay. It looks great, let's go." I said taking her hand.

I tried to pull her in, but we were stopped by some burly women in a suit.

"Name?"

"Sango and my plus one."

The overly large woman checked her list and nodded, stepping aside. We continued on inside of the lounge. The inside of it was even more impressive. The dim lights really set the mood. Everything was sleek and modern. From the lights right down to the tiles on the floor. The atmosphere was very... sexy in a way. The place just had a certain air about it. It made you feel good. In the middle of me taking in my surroundings, Sango practically all but dragged me to the bar. All googly-eyed and drooling over this Miroku guy, and I thought that I was bad with Shippo. She looked so happy talking to him. Their conversation just flowed so easily. It was as though I wasn't even there. I smiled, slipping away. She didn't need me as much as she thought she did. About thirty minutes later I found myself in a booth. On long island ice tea number whatever. Listening to some songs in some foreign language being played. Sango was still chopping it up with her bartender boyfriend. After thinking about finding a new job, Sesshomaru popped into my mind. Thus, I dove down the long island ice tea rabbit hole and I have yet to stop. I was in such a sulky mood. I'm jobless, being accosted by men left and right, and recently I've become a third wheel to a couple that didn't even know that I was here. Food or alcohol. I needed either when I was stressed like this. My phone pinged again and again. One after the other. More sleazy guys were emailing me. I ignored it; I would delete them tomorrow. I sat up straight and my head bucked forward. Yup, I was drunk. A little bit more drunk than I would have liked to be.

Now I had to pee. This was just great. I had to pee and I couldn't hold it at all. All of these upper-class uppity people were going to see me attempt to walk to the bathroom and make a huge fool of myself. Before even getting up I knew I was going to be sporting some major baby deer legs. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood, using the booth chair for support. I took one step and I knew it was over from there. I was headed for the floor. I closed my eyes. I was sure that I was going to hit the floor, but I landed on something soft; that smelled really good. I looked up to see who or what it was. No; it was definitely a who. Inanimate objects didn't move. I looked up to see who it was, but it was useless. It was like I was wearing beer goggles. I just laid my head back down and let the mysterious stranger lead me away. To somewhere with less sucky music; I hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: There's no shame.**

* * *

My eyes cracked open. Instantly squinting at the sun spilling in through the unnecessarily large window. I blinked a few times trying to get rid of the leftover hangover in my eyes. My vision focused well enough for me to see what looked like my phone. I grabbed it, tapping the screen. Just my luck, it was dead. I set it back down, my head throbbing. I rubbed my face against the bed sheets enjoying how soft they were, thinking I should just go back to sleep. I stopped realizing something. These bedsheets were not mine. Mine did not smell like cologne. I sat up quickly looking around frantically. This was definitely a hotel, a very expensive one at that. I felt under my dress, sighing in relief when I realized that my panties were still on.

"Did you think I would take advantage of you in your drunken state?"

My shoulders fell. Life just had a funny way of messing with me.

I turned around looking him in the eyes. "Why am I here? Kidnapping is against the law in case you didn't know."

He walked over, stopping right in front of me.

"I did not kidnap you. I saved you from yourself. I distinctly remember you about to fall flat on your face and making a fool of yourself in front of everyone. You were drunk. I couldn't leave you there."

I folded my hands. "Oh please, I was there with a friend. I would have been fine."

"Yes, a friend who was to busy flirting to notice you were drinking yourself into a hole. Do you know how many of those things you drank before you finally gave up?"

"Oh, so you were watching me? Yeah, that's not creepy at all. Why were you even there?"

"I do go out when I have free time Kagome. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you!?"

I went at him, trying to hit his chest but he caught my hand and now I was pressed up against him. Again. I expected him to do or say something disgustingly innapropriate, but he didn't. He just held me there. Was he... smelling me? I guess I spoke to soon. God, demons did the strangest things. I stood there and let the hug happen. We both knew I couldn't push him away. I wasn't strong enough.

"You can let go now," I told him.

He hugged me tighter. "I could but I won't."

He buried his nose into the crook of my neck. Have you ever seen a turtle stick its head back in its shell? That's was I tried to do, but he wasn't allowing it. I felt his lips press against my collar bone and I gasped.

"Okay, that is enough!"

"I told you. It's hard for me to control myself around you."

Okay, this was getting out of control. I should be hating this. Every single second of it. At least be a little angrier than I already was. Some yelling something, not just sitting here. This wasn't me. I didn't enjoy things like this. I was never the girl who wanted men to Pyne for her. Before I could protest some more, he had picked me up. My legs were around his waist and hands on his shoulder. He just stared at me; his eyes burning holes through me. He walked over the bed, turning and sitting down. He held me close to him. He looked at me and I looked at him. There was nothing I could say to make him let go, I knew that. This was so embarrassing, but I was trying my best to stay calm. My dress was hiked up and I was straddling him. This is not how I had envisioned the morning going. My heart was pounding inside my chest. I didn't know what to do.

He smirked. "You're heart is beating very loudly."

Damn him and his stupid demon hearing.

"You apologize and then you go and do something like this."

"I just want to be close to you is all. Especially since I can smell the faint scent of a man on you. I'm removing it."

"You're scent marking me? I am not property Sesshomaru."

He pulled me even closer.

"I know that."

Our faces were only inches apart. "Do not worry. I will not kiss you."

I let out a breath that I didn't know that I'd been holding.

He smiled. "Unless you want me to."

"I think I liked you better when you pretended to be an asshole, and I do not want you to. Now let me go."

"Fine." he finally released me from his diabolical clutches. Lying backward on the bed and I froze. I felt something rub up against my... well you know where. He knew exactly what he was doing. If I moved, I would feel _it._

I scowled at him. "You did that on purpose!"

I just sat there, afraid to move. I didn't want mini Sesshomaru rubbing against me again.

He grinned at me. "I promise you I don't know what you're talking about. You wanted me to let go and I did."

"Why do you keep doing this Sesshomaru? You apologized for losing control, but you still behave his way. What is it with you?"

He sat up, getting close to me again. "I do it because you enjoy it. Every sharp breath or gasp you take when I touch you; I hear it. When I touch you in a so-called inappropriate way, your skin gets flushed. When your arousal spikes in your scent when I do these little things to you, I can smell it. Kagome, you enjoy what I do to you regardless of what you say. I may say things that piss you off at times, but you still enjoy it. There's a part of you that yearns for things like this. You are attracted to me and that bothers you, but it shouldn't. You shouldn't feel ashamed for wanting what you want."

I slid off of him quickly. Ignoring the sensation I'd felt when _it _had rubbed up against me again. I fixed my dress.

I cleared my throat. "I want to go home. Can you take me back to my car." I asked; trying my best to not make eye contact with him.

"Sure. Or, you could stay, and have some breakfast with me. Besides, I know you don't want to go outside looking like that. Slightly ripped dress, hair a mess. You'd die of embarrassment."

I bit the inside of my cheek he was right.

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry."

He smiled. "Great."

"I'm going to use the shower. Do not come in. I mean it."

I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me, sinking to the floor.

_What the hell was wrong with me?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Promises**

* * *

I had taken a very well needed cold and I meant a cold shower. Yeah, I had been turned on before, but not like that. Maybe while watching a video or two, but never touched by someone else. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Disappointed in myself. I enjoyed it. That stupid kiss on my collar bone. The way he was holding me like that. I wanted to slap myself. There had to be some reason that I liked what had happened. Mabe being a virgin was finally starting to take a toll on me. Maybe I was the dog in heat. Drooling over Shippo, enjoying Sesshomaru's advances, and even going out with SSango the way that I was dressed. I was turning out to be quite the little wanton woman. He was a jerk and he says and does things that made me angry. So, why? Why was everything he said in that room true? I groaned, opening the door. I couldn't hide away in the bathroom forever. There he was standing there in all his gloating glory.

"Don't look so smug."

"How can I not? You decided to stay."

I took a seat at the table. "Well, I don't know where we are. I am hungry, and I didn't want to walk out of here and look like I was doing the walk of shame."

"Hn. Whatever you say, and I took the liberty of ordering everything on the menu. I wasn't sure what you wanted."

I looked up at him. "Do you ever do anything normally?"

He took a seat. "No. I do not."

"I figured as much."

I plucked different things from different plates. I could see him watching me eat, but I didn't care. I was too hungry to care.

"Let me take you out. Dinner this Saturday, to Japan's best restaurant."

I set my glass of water down. "One thing you should know about is that I am not impressed by money. Besides I can't go. I have plans with someone else."

He quirked a brow. "Someone else? As in a date?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes. A date. We are having dinner and he'll be the one cooking."

I could see the annoyance on his face.

I smiled. "You seem angry Sesshomaru. Are you okay?"

"Do I know who he is?"

I shrugged. "Probably... his name is Shippo Tanaka... maybe you've heard of him," I said looking out the window.

"You're dating the competition? Do you have no sense of loyalty?"

"Oh spare me. I think you've forgotten that I don't work for you anymore."

"Break it off," he ordered.

"You see. There you go again thinking you can just tell me what to do? I don't belong to you Sesshomaru. I make my own decisions."

He huffed. "What makes him so great?"

I looked at him. Was he jealous?

"Well for one he is kind. He also very generous, courteous and he listens and he doesn't order me around as some people do. He's sweet, and I like sweet."

I could have sworn I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but only for a second.

"Can he make you feel like I do?" he asked.

"That was just something physical Sesshomaru, that doesn't count. It's different with Shippou. I have some feelings for him."

"It doesn't do well for my ego to hear the woman that I want, say that she has feelings for another man."

Now I felt kind of guilty. He actually was hurt.

"Could you ever feel that way about me?" he asked.

The question had caught me off guard, and I wasn't really sure how to answer.

"Sesshomaru look, you and I are two different people. We value different things. I don't think that we could eve really have a thing. I just have no emotional connection to you. Well, except when you make me angry and that's not a good thing."

"I can change that."

"Sesshomaru why are you even trying this hard. You can have any woman you want."

"Apparently I can't. The one that I truly want doesn't want me but she wants another man."

I tried to brush off my guilt. "It's fine. You'll get tired of me eventually."

"No. I won't. I don't think you understand what it means when a demon chooses their intended. When they choose there is no one else, which is why I'm letting you know that I am not going to quit. You're stuck with me."

"Come again?"

"I am going to fight for you."

"Fight for me" Okay listen-"

I was cut off. Not by his own talking, but because his lips were on mine. I was shocked. My first kiss. He took it, just like that. He held my face and his hands and they were so soft. My shock slowly faded away as my lips started to move against his. It was as if my body was acting on its own. My arms slid around his neck and found their way into his hair. He held me so close and this time I did not mind one bit. I was acting like an animal. How could he bring this side out of me? Maybe he had softened me up with talk of his emotions. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. God his tongue. It swirled with my own. It was as though they were dancing together. I moaned into his mouth. Something I had never done. Usually, I would have been embarrassed by it, but right now; at this moment I just wanted to feel. He kissed my neck, nibbling on my collar bone; his claws raking up and down my thigh. I could feel a wetness pooling between my thighs, but then... everything stopped. I looked up, seeing him standing there. His chest heaving; red mingling in with amber. I sat up fixing my robe, avoiding his gaze.

"We need to stop."

I nodded.

I was acting very nonchalant for someone who just threw their morals out the window and lost their first kiss. To Sesshomaru of all people. He walked back over to me, setting his hands on my thighs. His eyes had returned to normal. I clutched my robe in my hands.

"You said you weren't going to kiss me."

"That was before I knew there was another man in the picture. I meant what I said when I said I was going to fight for you. You may have some feelings for him, and that's okay. He can be your first crush or whatever he is to you, but I plan to be your last; everything and I promise you that."

_This had just gotten a whole lot more complicated._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Past figures**

* * *

I had been sulking in my room for the past two hours since I'd woken up. My mind kept wandering back to what happened with Sesshomaru. It was fresh on my mind, especially since he wouldn't stop gloating the entire way he drove me home. The rest of the day I pretended as if I had no man issues, but it was really hitting me full force this morning. I had these feelings for Shippo and practically wanted to jump Sesshomaru's bones, and I didn't know what to do. They were both completely different men and I wanted them for completely different reasons. I needed someone to talk to, but I couldn't tell Sango. I needed to be calm right now. Not annoying squeals of Aww's and oh my god's. Or, I told you so's. I just didn't have the patience for it; not today. On the one hand, there was Shippo. This insanely handsome, kind man who paid attention. The first guy in forever that I actually had shown some interest in. Not counting those schoolgirl crushes from my girlhood. And on the other hand, there was Sesshomaru. The man who dripped sex, very hot sex. A walking sex-machine. Sex that I kind of, sort of, maybe wanted; I wasn't super sure. My heart said one thing, while my vag said another. Ugh, I never said vag, this was all Sangos fault. Emotional versus physical. I felt like I was in some kind of cliche romance story, and knowing the way my life was as of late.

Kouga couldn't be that far down the line. Knowing him I expected him to try and woo me any day now. So, who knows what that could bring. I sounded a bit full of myself just now. Right, but still full of myself. Maybe all this attention was giving me a big head. I sighed, what I need right now was to eat my feelings, because drinking them got me into confusing situations, so that was a no go. I grabbed my keys and my phone, heading downstairs and out the front door. The sun was blazing today, but at least the wind was being generous. I would have driven, but seeing as Sesshomaru has yet to bring me my car. I had no choice. I checked my phone as I walked down the street. Deleting one gross message after the other. Stopping in my tracks as I saw one specific message.

_"Kagome is this really you?"_

I read the message over and over. It was fine if strangers had seen this, but someone who actually knows me, that's not okay. I wondered who it was. I didn't see anything that resembled a real name in the email, and I for sure know that I didn't know anyone by the name of machoman95. I deleted it. I guess there was no use fretting it. Waiting somewhere in a cafe, was a danish with my name on it; or six.

* * *

Okay, eight danishes later. I was stuffed and still in an emotional hole. I had to figure this out before my dinner date with Shippo tomorrow. Speaking of which I was still waiting for his call. I brushed it off. I couldn't just keep doing nothing like this. Sitting around waiting for men. God; I had become my mother. I think it was time that I started looking for another job. I couldn't go back to Taisho Corp. That was just another mishap waiting to happen. I sipped on my water as I scrolled through job listings on Indeed for new assistant positions. About ten minutes into that, I felt this strange feeling as if someone was watching me. I looked around until I saw who exactly who it was staring at me, and I could have sworn my heart stopped at that exact moment. We locked eyes and my breath hitched in my throat. I knew those ruby red eyes anywhere. I knew who it was the moment I had laid eyes on him. It looked as though he was still trying to decide if it was me, but the look on my face must have been all the confirmation that he'd needed. I pulled money out of my wallet, threw it on the table and practically ran out of the cafe.

_"Don't look back. Don't look back."_

"Kagome!"

I silently cursed myself and stopped running. I turned around, putting on a fake smile.

"Hey, you!" That couldn't have sounded more awkward.

He smiled at me. "I thought that was you? Why'd you run?"

He pulled me into a tight hug. Lord, the man still even smelled the same; just better.

I laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm in a rush." I lied.

"It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," I said. Hoping that this conversation would wrap up.

"Did you get my message by any chance?" he asked.

I looked at him strangely. "Massage? What message?"

"The one that said 'Kagome is that really you?'. I saw you on this website and you know. It took me for a surprise. I sent the message a while ago. I wasn't sure if you saw it or not, but the profile was taken down. So, I wasn't sure if it was some kind of fake profile."

Remember one of those crushes I had during my girlhood? Yeah. It looks like it just came back to bite me in the ass, as well as that dammed website. Life - 4. Kagome - 0.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A break

* * *

I could only stare at him; unsure of what to say.

He smiled. "I see you still have a way with words Higurashi."

"Yeah sorry about that. Seeing you was just a shock is all. It's been years since I've seen you. I mean last I heard you had moved to America."

He nodded. "I did, but you're avoiding my question."

I exhaled. "Okay look. It wasn't me who had said all of those things. It was my friend; she made the profile thinking she was doing me a favor; which she wasn't, I assure you of that. Seeing as how it has only made my life so much more complicated. So no it wasn't me who made it."

"I figured as much. It wasn't Sango, wasn't it? She was always meddling in your life back in high school. It makes sense that she would still be doing it now."

I laughed. "She's like a rash who just keeps coming back, you know?"

"I would love to catch up some time. If you're interested; maybe take a stroll down memory lane? As friends though of course."

"Sure, it's a date, I mean it's not a date!" I took a deep breath. "I could go for that. I need a little normal right now. Email me if anything, seeing as you already have it." I said grinning.

He returned the smile. "Sure thing."

I turned around and walked off. I picked up the pace. Okay, maybe I did need Sango after all.

* * *

I pressed her doorbell. Not letting up until she finally answered the door. I barged right in as soon as the door opened. I turned around and scowled at her.

"Kagome it is way too early. Can't you come back later?"

"Yes, but I really need to speak to you."

She rubbed her temples. "I'm sporting a major hangover right now. I don't have time to humor you."

I was taken back. "Humor me? I get that you're not feeling well, but if you didn't drink by the gallon, you wouldn't feel like this."

"A good friend would have said '_sure Sango, I'll come back later.''_"

"So then you're implying I am not a good friend? Classy. If anyone here is a bad friend Sango it's you."

"I have never done anything but try and help you. In return, all you do is look down on me from your holier than thou pedestal."

"What? Where is all of this coming from?"

She looked away from me. "It's been a long time coming."

"I'm a bad friend yet, I went out with you. You didn't hear from me and you didn't even bother to check on me."

"Oh come on Kagome. I saw you drinking yourself under a table and Sesshomaru swooped in and saved you."

"You let me go home with him?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Are you kidding me right now? I was drunk and you let a man take me home. Who does that! What kind of friend are you? You sat their preaching to me about being a terrible friend. Jesus. I cam here because I needed someone to talk to. To talk to my friend, but it's obvious I came to the wrong place."

"Kagome don't you think you're overreacting right now. You know who this is. I knew he wouldn't take advantage of you."

"You are som immature and selfish and I don't even know why I wasted my time coming here. Some friend you are. I ignore all of the stupid things that you do because I love you. But you have the nerve to turn around and tell me I am the terrible one. Sango I have been dealing with your crap for years. Yet you want to get pissy with me because I came over at the wrong time. You are-. You know what? Forget it. I'll leave."

I turned on my heels and stomped right out the front door. I'd be dammed if I stood there and took that from her when she was the one always messing up.

* * *

I found myself in bed again. Mulling over what had just happened with Sango, a few hours ago. That entire situation had escalated so quickly. I wanted to check on her. There was a part of me that thought there was something more than a hangover bothering her. But, she was clearly in the wrong, and she hadn't called me eighter. It was my turn to be petty and childish; I had earned the right. I just needed a break from life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: God

* * *

I felt around for my phone until I found it. I squinted at its screen trying to see through the left oversleep in my eyes. It was 3 in the afternoon. Why had I slept for so long? I yawned, sitting up. Instantly remembering what had happened at Sango's house the day before.

"Well, that's a depressing way to start the morning."

I looked around my room. Maybe I should just stay in today. It seems as though when I would go outside, nothing but strife seems come my way. Maybe I should do some cleaning? I looked around my room. Who was I kidding? I was a neat freak. There must have been something that I could do. My phone vibrated, pulling me from my thoughts. I checked it. The message read,

_"5:30 pm __1-9-2 Nishiikebukuro, Toshima-Ku, Tokyo apt 27E. I hope you're hungry._

_-Shippo"_

I found myself again smiling, to the point where my face hurt. Crap I had to do my hair and find something to wear. God knows how long that would take. I climbed out of bed, tripping over my stupid blanket. I got up brushing it off like I wasn't hurt, and ran into the bathroom. It was going to be a long two hours.

* * *

I looked myself over in the mirror. I had put on some light blush, with clear lipgloss. I wore my hair down. I curled it just a bit to give it some volume. I wore a black dress, sleeveless that wrapped around my neck into a band. I looked so good in it. It hugged every curve that I had. My breasts looked great.. wait. Oh my God. Is this my I want to get laid dress!? I didn't even know I owned one of these. Was I subconsciously suspecting to get laid tonight? No, that's crazy. I just wanted to look good tonight. This was a date after all. No ulterior motives in mind; right? I brushed it off and grabbed my cars and slipped on my flats. I was hyping myself up all the way to the front door. Practically singing to myself. I didn't realize how excited I was to see him. I swung open the door. My face falling seeing someone that I knew all too well.

I sighed. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

He grinned. "I distinctly remember you saying you had a date today, and I was not too fond of that. So, I came here to see if I could persuade you to change your mind."

I folded my arms. "You can't change my mind."

It happened so quickly. He was already in my face, inside my house. I backed away from him. He had a sly smirk on his face as he closed my front door behind him.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"Something that I am going to have to apologize for later."

I found myself pressed up against the wall.

"Do not kiss me again."

"Fine. Perhaps I should put my tongue elsewhere." He whispered.

That had caught me off guard.

He just stood there and looked at me; his eyes piercing right through me. His face grew serious.

"Do not go to him."

_Another order._

"I am not property Sesshomaru. You can't just order me around. Besides I want to go."

I slipped away from him, opening my front door. "So please, Just go, and stop showing up unannounced."

He traipsed towards me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I guess I will have to fight for you the old fashioned way," he said before pulling away. I'll be seeing you Kagome."

I sighed.

_Men._

* * *

I had made it just in time. I would have been a bit early if not for Sesshomaru and his tantrum. I parked, stepping out of my car. This building was a sight to behold. I would have to work for at least ten lifetimes just to afford living here. I swallowed the lump in my throat, straightening out my dress and readjusting my shawl. It was showtime.

* * *

I pressed the bell on his door. Fidgeting as I was waiting for him to open the door. I felt a pang in my stomach as I heard the door unlock. It swung open and there he stood in all his handsome glory. His hair was fanned out around his shoulder. He wore a white button-down with the three top buttons left open. Along with a pair of dark slacks and dress shoes. He smiled brightly at me and I returned the favor.

"Please come in."

I did as I was told and almost passed out. His apartment was bigger than every room in my house combined. Everything was so clean and so well decorated.

"May I take your things?"

"Oh sure." I handed him my bag and my shawl.

_Such a gentleman._

He led me to the dinner table, moving my chair for me. He was straight out of a dream.

He smiled, then I smiled.

"It's nice to see you again," I told him.

"Likewise. I'm glad you agreed to come tonight."

"Well, you kept me waiting long enough for your text."

I looked up at him. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

He gave me a sly grin. "Were you waiting for me Kagome?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Maybe," I said, trying not to look so desperate.

He smiled. "Well, I hope you're hungry. I outdid myself tonight. "

He uncovered all of the food, and everything looked and smelled so amazing. It made my mouth water.

"Let's dig in."

"With pleasure."

* * *

We drank wine. Ate, drank wine some more and talked about any and everything. Our conversation never got boring. It started at the table and even after doing the dishes it still hadn't died down.

"Would you care to dance?"

I drank the last of my wine. "I'd love to."

I watched him as he placed a vinyl disc on the record player. He moved over to me, quickly taking my hand and twirling me around. He held me close, his eyes never leaving my mine. It felt good to be in his arms like this.

"You look very beautiful tonight Kagome."

"You clean up nice yourself."

He chuckled. "I've been meaning to ask you something.

"Of course."

"I don't mean to pry, but... is there a reason that you smell like your boss?"

I groaned. "I am so sorry. He is possessive."

He quirked a brow. "Do you belong to him?"

"Absolutely not. I don't belong to anyone."

He held me a bit tighter. "Good. I like to avoid a fight if I can?"

I unknowingly leaned into him. "What do you mean?"

He leaned in. "I don't have any plans of letting someone else have you."

I blinked at him. "Oh," I said breathlessly.

"Putting his scent on you like that. He wants you. Doesn't he?"

I nodded.

He shrugged slightly. "That's fine. I never lose, and I don't plan to now. Not when something so exquisite is at stake."

I didn't have to see my face to know that I was blushing. Suddenly we stopped swaying to the beat of the music. He tilted my chin upward. He leaned in pressing his lips against mine. It was so soft and so sweet. I could feel his fangs brushing against my lip, while our lips melded together. His hands held onto my waist, and I gripped onto his shirt. The kiss became a bit more aggressive and I welcomed it. Drinking him in. I felt his hand cup my ass, but it was gone in an instant. He broke the kiss, leaving me looking confused.

"We should stop here for tonight."

I breathed hard and nodded.

"I'll go get your things."

_ Would I have stopped myself if he hadn't?_

"Here you are."

I took my things from him. "Thank you, and thank you for tonight. I had a very nice time."

"As did I. I hope to do it again another time."

I gave him a small smile. He walked me to the door letting me out. A longing look in his eyes as he closed the door. I let out a breath I didn't even know that I was holding.

_Dear God._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Wtf

* * *

**AN: So I'd recently gotten a message saying, there are too many love interests for one girl. As in too many men are coming for Kagome. Which makes her look like a _"Whore". _The name of this story is "You've got MALE". Someone is obviously going to be dealing with a lot of men. So please don't come in with your slut-shaming, even if it's only a character. If you don't like it you simply don't have to read the story. Anyways, everyone else enjoy!**

* * *

I adjusted my blazer, making sure my appearance was just right. I looked in my rearview mirror, making sure my hair was just right. I had an interview today and I wanted to make sure that I looked appropriate. It was the first I was hearing from anyone since I'd quit. I stepped out of my car, walking into the building. Sumitomo Mitsui Financial Group; they had recently undergone a large merger and needed more hands-on deck. Today I was going in for the assistant position. I pressed the elevator button. My mind wandered to the dinner I'd had with Shippo two weekends ago, as I waited. I could feel my face getting hot just thinking about it. The doors dinged open, and I stepped inside pressing the button for the 103rd floor. My phone vibrated in my hand, I checked it seeing it was from shippo.

_"I think we're due for another date._

_-shippo"_

I smiled at my phone screen. We'd been texting back and forth like this often. Even though it was only texting, I still enjoyed talking to him none the less. It was my little slice of extra happiness. Happiness that would be interrupted by Sesshomaru and his untimely calls and text messages. It was occasional, how are you? Or what are you doing? Or! When are you going to let me take you to? That one I'd always ignore. He was a lot less pushy than usual; which I found to be strange. I used to him being overbearing and assertive. This new passive Sesshomaru was new. It was probably his was of working a new angle to steal my _virtue. _ The doors opened and I made my way over to the receptionist's desk. Stopping dead in my tracks before as soon as I'd looked up. Those ruby eyes. He smiled at me, waving me over. I cleared my throat and went over to him. Not like I could have avoided him anyway.

"What a coincidence, seeing you here again Higurashi."

I laughed nervously. "I didn't know you work here."

"Yeah, for a few months now actually. Just a side hustle basically. So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, actually I'm here to do an interview for the assistant's position."

"Go on in. He's been waiting for you."

I smiled." Thank you."

I turned away heading towards the CEO's office, but he'd grabbed my hand.

"Maybe when you're finished in there, we could catch up; get some lunch?"

There was that stupid look he'd always give me in high school. The one that would make me swoon.

"Sure Naraku."

He let my hand, and I made my way into the office. It was a large space. Black and gray colors across the room; nothing too special. I made my way over to the desk. The chair was turned away from me. All I could see was a pair of brawny arms sitting on the armchair.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm here for the interview."

The chair spun around "I always enjoyed the way you called me sir."

I dragged my hand across my face. "I should have known this was too good to be true. Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

He gave me a small smile. "I recently merged with this new company a few months ago. It needs a bit of help. So, I've come in personally to fix things myself. Now I need an assistant, while I fix it."

"No way."

I turned on my heel and headed towards the door.

"You're in need of a job, and I'm giving you one. Why can't you just take it?"

I faced him making my way back over. I jabbed his chest with my finger.

"Look I don't need your pity okay? I can find a job on my own. I don't need your handout. I quit because of you the first time. What sense would it make to go back to working for you?"

He sighed. "This is not a handout. I did not have you called in because I pity you woman. You're here because you can do the job right. If it will give you some peace of mind I will promise to-"

"Be less of an ass," I said, folding my arms.

He smirked. "Sure, if that is what you want to call it."

"That's not all. Don't intrude on my personal life anymore. Don't order me around outside of work, and no more inappropriate behavior. Deal?"

He smiled. "Deal."

I huffed, straightening up. "Good."

"Great, you can start tod-"

"Tomorrow. "I interjected. "I have plans."

He quirked a brow. "Plans?"

"Aht! No." I said pointing a finger. "No more intruding. Remember?"

He put his hands up. "I apologize. Tomorrow is just fine."

"Mhm."

* * *

I sat across from Naraku. We sat and ate lunch quietly. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't have the gall to look up. I was afraid he'd make me blush. I didn't want to feel like I was in high school all over again.

"Kagome."

"Hmm." I said looking down at my food.

"You know, a conversation works better with eye contact."

I swallowed my food; looking up at him.

He was smiling. "You really haven't changed."

I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

He leaned forward. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, I heard yelling coming from the office. Was everything okay? Did you not get the job?"

I shook my head. "I did. I just had to set some ground rules is all."

Both brows raised. "You mean, you were telling the CEO of the company you were applying for a job for, how things were going to go if you were going to work there?" He asked staring at me in disbelief.

"Pretty much but it's a long story though." I'd told him.

He grinned at me. "Well, we have some time"

"Um well, long story short. I worked for him before, but I had quit because he has this _thing _for me and he's tried pursuing me. I kind of like this other guy and he doesn't like that because he's staked a claim on me apparently. It's pretty complicated..." I said trailing off. It was leaving some bits and pieces out. I had my reasons.

"The boss has a thing for his assistant? That kind of cliche."

I sighed. "Tell me about it."

"Another question." He said; his eyes dead set on me. A more serious look in them.

"What is it?"

"Is it true that you had a thing for me in high school."

I almost choked on my water. "Where'd you hear that?"

He shrugged. "Around. Was there any truth to it?"

By around I'm sure he'd meant Sango. She was the only one who knew how I'd felt about him. The intense look he was giving me made me fidget. Were all demon men like this.

I exhaled. "I guess you could say that, but then again everyone had a thing for you in high school. I mean look at you. Who wouldn't?"

"Oh, so you still find me attractive?"

_Crap._ I didn't realize what I'd said until I'd said it. I had to stop doing that.

"It's fine. The feeling is mutual. I had a thing for you back then too; I'd say I still do." He'd said.

I blinked. "I'm sorry?"

He leaned in a bit closer. "You heard me Higurashi. I think you are a very attractive woman. You have been since I've known you."

"Oh," I said breathlessly. "Would you excuse me for just a minute."

I ran off to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. What was going on? Were they all in heat? Why me of all people? I looked in the mirror, drying my face off with some paper towel. Okay, I admit the attention was nice, but so many men at once? I couldn't handle all of this. I should just go back to hiding in my apartment. I heard the door open and shut. I didn't need some poor women seeing me have a meld down. I headed for the door, but I stopped.

"Naraku what are you doing here?"

"I was planning to do this the easy way. Ask you out, have dinner. Take my time getting to know you better, but seeing as there are other men interested in you. I'll have to be blunter. " He said turning the lock on the door. He walked over to me, lacing his fingers with mine, looking me in the eyes.

"Do you remember the week before graduation?" He whispered. "We were on the football field that afternoon. You'd just had a fight with your best friend and you were crying. I was comforting you and you fell asleep."

I nodded because I couldn't really speak at the moment. He was so close.

"Before you fell asleep I was planning on confessing my feelings to you." He took a step closer. "So, I'm doing it now. I want you Kagome Higurashi."

His lips hovered above mine.

"Do you want me?" He breathed.

"I-"

I couldn't answer. I just listened to the pounding of my heart, as it echoed in my ears.

He pulled away smiling at me. "Let me know when you're ready to answer that question." Was all he said before he left.

My heart dropped to my stomach and I dropped to the floor.

"What the fuck?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Yes

* * *

I'd officially been back working for Sesshomaru for three days. Naraku had been out for three of the two days, so I had no trouble running into his, and having an awkward talk about our _almost kiss_. These past few days with Sesshomaru were normal. He hadn't pried into my personal life, tried to win me over, or done anything inappropriate. It was strange. However, I was enjoying the peace and quiet, but It couldn't help but wonder if he was planning something. I continued to tap away at my keyboard; finishing up my work. I glanced over to him every now and again. Here, my desk was in his office. So there wasn't much else I could do or look at.

"Ms. Higurashi."

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I stood, making my way over to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to make 50 copies of this document for tomorrow's meeting."

He handed me the folder without even looking at me. I took the folder from him and went over to the copier. Was I in the twilight zone? Was I invisible or something? You'd think I was a stranger with the way he was behaving towards me right now. _I'm going to fight for you. _I said mockingly. I continued to push buttons making the copies, but then I stopped catching myself; realized what I was just thinking. Why did I care that he wasn't paying me any attention? This was what I wanted. For God's sake, this is what I wanted! I'd literally told him what to do and what not to do. I huffed grabbing the last of the papers, setting them on the edge of his desk.

"Will that be all sir?"

He nodded. "That will be all."

"Alright."

I went back to my desk and just sat. There was nothing to do. I had already finished typing up the report. I kind of felt stupid just sitting here with my hands in my lap.

"If you are finished with your work. Feel free to take lunch."

I practically ran out of the room, exhaling once I'd made it through the double doors. Forgetting that Naraku would be there once I did. I had run from one man, only to run into another.

He smiled at me. "Rough day."

My shoulders sank, as I went over to him. "Well, not really. It was just a little weird." I said, telling half the truth.

"Since you've been set free for a little while, care to get some lunch?"

"Depends. Are you going to accost me in the bathroom again?"

He grinned leaning back in his chair. "Only if you want me to."

I could feel myself blushing. I turned away trying to hide my face.

"You were always such a flirt." I'd said.

He shrugged. "You know what they say. You can't teach an old new trick."

I ran my fingers through my hair. _Oh, I know. _

"Hey, Higurashi. Let me ask you something. What would you have done If I would have kissed you yesterday? Would you have been angry if I'd taken your first kiss?"

"I-"

"Ms. Higurashi, I need to speak with you for a moment." Sesshomaru interjected.

He had a very serious look on his face. I wonder what could have been so important that he needed me back right this instance. I was kind of glad he'd interrupted. I didn't even know what I was going to say to Naraku about the almost kiss. I hurried back into his office.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"Quit." he'd said.

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Quit." He said again.

"Is this a joke?"

He shook his head. "I am incapable of staying out of your personal life, and I find it much too difficult to keep my hands off of you."

"I knew it! You've been way too quiet." I said folding my arms.

He slipped his hands in his pocket. "Did my brushing you off, bother you?" He asked smiling.

"Not one bit." I lied.

"Hn."

He took a step forward, and I took one back.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight? Dinner; I know a special place. You'd like it."

I looked at him. That was the first time he'd actually asked me; instead of his usual, _go out with me, I'll take you somewhere expensive. _I'm paraphrasing of course.

"Are you doing this because you heard Naraku and I's conversation just now?"

"Did I hear it? Yes. Did I like it? Absolutely not. I didn't realize you were gaining more and more suitors each day."

"You sound jealous Sesshomaru."

He stepped forward, putting his hands on either side of me; trapping me against the wall. I had to stop ending up like this.

He leaned forward. "I am. I am very jealous."

I was getting used to him being this close to me. I no longer clammed up like I use to... well, maybe just a little.

"Well, that's sort of private, don't you think?"

He leaned in even closer. Placing his lips next to my ear.

"What is it going to take for you to give me a chance?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end when he'd whispered in my ear the way he did.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I just don't think we'd work."

He pulled back; looking me in the eyes.

"How would you know if you don't try?"

He was searching my eyes for something. Maybe an answer? An inkling as to what it was, that I was really feeling. All I could do was stare as he towered over me.

"Say yes. One date. If you don't enjoy yourself, then I will leave you alone for good. Or, you could say no and I could just _accost you _ until you give in."

"Well, now that just sounds like pressuring to me."

"Your making jokes in your current situation."

"Situation?" I asked.

"The last time that I kissed you. It wasn't you that stopped things. It was me. If I was to kiss you again, would be able to deny me?"

I could see him staring at my lips, then I realized he was moving closer. I pushed my hands against his chest as hard as I could.

"Fine, I'll go! I will go out with you, God!"

He smiled straightening out his jacket. "Great. We can go after work."

He traipsed back over to his desk, sitting down. A smug look on his face. He had done that on purpose and I'd fallen for it. I huffed, sitting down. Peeved that I'd been trick into saying yes to his _date._

_What had I gotten myself into?_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Wine talk

* * *

Sesshomaru's car was very expensive looking. Not that I would expect anything less from him. He'd been driving for about fifteen minutes or so and hadn't said a word.

"You're very quiet." he'd finally said.

"Well, it's not every day that I am tricked into going on a date."

He chuckled. "It is not every day that I meet a woman such as yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Women often throw themselves at me. Nothing has ever been a challenge."

"Oh, so do you see me as something you have to conquer?"

"I would like to conquer you in many ways." He'd said.

By conquering I knew what he'd meant.

"Pervert," I mumbled.

He smiled, baring his fangs. "I am many things, but a pervert is not one of them. I just know what I want, and I go after it, and I do not fail."

"So, you intend to beat out three men for my hand?" I asked.

He gave me a crazy look, as he parked the car. "Three? Who else is there besides Tanaka and the receptionist?"

Could I actually tell him it was Kouga?

"That doesn't matter. I have no interest in him anyway, the receptionist has a name."

He turned off the engine, turning to me. "So, then that's less competition for me. Yes. The receptionist."

I got out of the car trying to put some distance between us. I looked around as I closed the car door behind me. I looked around, it was very quiet in this part of Tokyo for only 7:00.

"Follow me." He said, grabbing my hand.

He pulled me down the street turning into a very small restaurant. We walked in and he stopped in front of the podium. The hostess looked up at him, giving him a sweet smile.

"Your usual table Mr. Taisho?"

He nodded taking the menus from her. He pulled me up three flights of stairs, turning into a small room. A small table sat in the middle of the room. The windows were open and I could see what looked like a small park. There were a few candles spread out around the room. It was a full moon tonight and the moonlight spilled in. The room itself was beautiful. Traditionally Japanese; the kotatsu was carved beautifully. Everything was a shade of ebony. The glow of the candlelight only added to the room's beauty. I could feel him slightly squeezing my hand. I cleared my throat, pulling my hand away from him.

"By the look on your face, I'd say I was doing well," he whispered.

We entered sitting opposite one another. I watched him loosen his tie; removing it. He sighed, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt. He slid one of the menus over to me. I skimmed through it, figuring out what I wanted in a matter of minutes.

"So, do you come here often? The woman downstairs said this was your usual table?"

"Yes. I enjoy coming here. It's quiet and the food is quite good for such a small establishment."

"All by yourself?"

He smiled. "Are you worried that I bring many women here? Do not worry. You're the only woman I have brought here, and the only one I plan on bringing back."

"T-that is not what I meant!" I stuttered. "It's bold of you to think there'll be a second date."

He laughed at my embarrassment. The hostess came in, taking our orders; telling us it would be about thirty minutes or so. I had to admit, he did look good sitting there. The moonlight added a kind of shimmer to his skin.

"You're staring." I heard him say.

"Oh... sorry," I said, not really knowing what to say to him.

"No worries. I too enjoy the view in front of me."

I turned away from him trying to hide my blush. I heard scuffling sounds. He made his way around the table, sitting beside me. He held my chin between his fingers.

"You should stop trying to hide such a beautiful face."

His eyes bored into mine. Were his always so intense? I could feel this thumb drag across my bottom lip. Why wasn't I stopping him? He was inching closer. I could feel my breath hitching in my throat. I felt a soft kiss against my jaw.

"The next time I kiss you will be because you asked me to." He whispered in my ear.

He let me go and I stared at my lap until the food had gotten there. I ate quietly trying to calm my heart rate. I was going to let him kiss me. I mentally slapped myself. What was I doing?. I was grateful that he had stayed quiet while we ate. The hostess came by once again to collect our empty play, leaving the wine behind. I watched him pour a glass for himself. Then for me. I took it, taking a sip.

"You know," I heard him say. "I remember the first time that I saw you. I thought what a strange woman. At the time I had thought she plays her role very well. Hiding her pernicious side like that, but I'd found out that that profile was a sham, and just how innocent you really were."

I took a large gulp. I shouldn't have been drinking... I guess I assumed if I kept not drinking I wouldn't have to talk; then I'd realized I had finished the entire glass.

"I'm not that innocent." I quietly said. "Everyone always sees me as a quiet little thing. A mundane woman." I'd said, staring up at the moon.

"Ahh, only those who don't know you would think such a thing. You're loud, opinionated, and sometimes very bossy."

"Hey!" is said finally facing him.

"If I knew to say that would make you look at me, I would have said it a long time ago."

I wasn't sure if it was the wine, but I caught myself undressing him with my eyes.

"Do you like what you see?"

My eyes snapped back up to his face. "I wasn't-"

"No." He'd said. "Don't do that. Don't lie about how you feel about me. I want to be the only man that you have eyes for." He moved closer, resting his forehead on mine. "I want you to keep looking at me like that."

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"So that you can realize that what's between us is not just physical. I want you to wake up tomorrow and remember what you felt for me today, at this very moment."

It was definitely the wine. I wanted him to kiss me, but I couldn't tell him that. He pulled away and I missed how close he was to me. I poured myself another glass of wine. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but we'd had talked and talked. I wasn't sure why but I didn't want to shut up. Maybe subconsciously I wanted to do whatever I could to keep this going. Our conversation was interrupted, but the hostess.

"I'm sorry, we're closing in ten minutes," she said before leaving.

"It's already past eleven."

He played the money on the table and grabbed his things. I stood almost falling over. Luckily he caught me.

"You probably shouldn't have drunk most of the bottle. It's that night all over again."

I exhaled deeply. "I don't think I can walk straight," I admitted.

He crouched in front of me. "Get on."

I was drunk and did not want to walk. I had no qualms about being carried at this moment. He carried me out to the car, helping me in. I felt like a child, needing help like this. I watched the street light go by as I stared out the window. We'd reached my house in no time. Again, I had to be helped from out of the car to the front door. I fumbled with my keys and he had to help me with that as well. He walked to my room, and I fell slat on the bed, cuddling up to a pillow.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

He was closer now. My eyes were shut, but I could tell.

I nodded. "Mhm."

"Goodnight Higurashi."

"Not yet." My words were so slurred. "Don't leave. Not yet."

I could feel his hand on mine. "As you wish."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Dead weight

My eyes cracked open. It felt like someone was pounding on my skull. I blinked a few times, still a bit groggy. I sat up, regretting the moment I'd done it. I realized that there was a weight on my hand. I turned my head, looking down.

"Sesshomaru?"

It had all come flooding back to me; our date. I could see my face in the mirror. I was as red as a tomato. Last night I had asked him to stay, and he had. I leaned over, looking to see if he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

"That is the second time I've caught you staring at me."

He sat up stretching.

"You didn't have to stay the night," I told him.

"Why wouldn't I? You asked me to."

I pulled my knees to my chest. "Right, I did," I mumbled.

"This is exactly what I expected your room to look like." He'd said. "Organized. Not any fun at all."

I laughed. "Oh please, I doubt your room is any more exciting than mine."

"I promise you It is. Would you like to see it sometime?" he said with a smile.

I could tell what he was insinuating. "Oh grow up," I said, hitting him with a pillow.

"I remember you saying you had a nice time last night."

I shrugged. "Maybe I did say something like that," I said, trying to play it off.

I looked over at the clock. It read _11:45._

"Oh no, we were supposed to be at work. Why didn't you wake me?"

He stood, grabbing his jacket. "You had a late night last night. I thought I'd let you sleep in."

_Thoughtful of him._

"Oh... thank you. Uhm, let me walk you out." I said slipping out of bed.

I went ahead of him. I could feel his eyes on me as we made our way to the front door. I reached for the doorknob but he pressed his hand up against the door stopping me. I shivered I could feel his breath on the nape of my neck.

"I now you cannot admit it now, but you have feelings for me. It doesn't matter how long it takes for you to admit it, but I will wait for you."

I sighed.

_ Screw it._

I turned around ready to grab him and kiss him, but again he'd gotten in my way. Holding my wrists, pushing my up against the door.

"No. If you want me to kiss you, I want to hear you ask," he whispered.

I wanted to speak but the words would not come out. He smiled letting go of my wrists. He placed a chest kiss om my forehead. I cleared my throat stepping out of the way; opening the door. Surprised to see Sango standing there.

"Oh... sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"It is nice to know that this is what you called out of work for Ms. Taijiya."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I just really need to speak to Kagome."

"Hn. I'll see you later Ms. Higurashi."

We watched him drive away, and then it was just us left behind. Standing there in awkward silence.

"Can I come in?"

"Did you leave something here?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Kagome I'm sorry. Can I just please come inside so that I can apologize properly?"

I pressed my lips into a tight line and stepped aside.

"Fine."

I followed her into the living room, sitting opposite one another. She sat there for a while, playing with her hands.

"I'm sorry." she finally said.

"You could have said that at the door," I told her.

"Kags look, I know that I always haven't been the best friend that you deserve but I can't be that bad," she whined.

"Oh really? A good friend wouldn't have to let a man take me home while I drunk. A good friend wouldn't stand me up for some guy; more than once! A good friend-"

"Okay! I'm a shitty person, I get it. I am sorry. I am sorry that I am not as perfect as you. I don't have any morals and I look for myself most of the time but Kagome I love you and I'm sorry. I know that you're too good for me, but I don't know how to function without you. I was trying so hard to get that guy to like me that night. I was throwing every trick I had at him but he wasn't biting. He told me that I was too... _free. _Whatever the hell that meant. I was just so caught up in what I was doing that I-."

I put my hand up to stop her from talking. "Is this supposed to be your apology? How did you manage to make this about you? God... and here I thought you were actually going to give me a real apology for once. I have been nothing but good to you since the day we have met. I can't remember a time when you've actually been a true friend."

"C'mon now that's not true Kagome."

"Isn't it? In high school, you stood by and watched _your _friends bully me. You went after almost every boy that had a crush on. Everything has always been bout you Sango. It's as you said, you only think about yourself. You've never once stopped and considered my feelings about anything. You just did whatever you wanted, even at my expense. You don't treat me like a real friend. The only time you need me is when you want something. To talk my ear off about some poor guy you hurt. Can you even think of a time when you were really my friend? A real friend."

She just looked at me, not saying a word.

"Exactly. I got lucky that night. That it was Sesshomaru who took me home. God knows what would have happened if it was some stranger. I don't even know why it took me so long to realize that you were this messed up. You know what? It doesn't even matter. You can take your so-called apology and just go. I don't want to be your _friend_."

"Look-"

"Sango I said what I said."

"Fine then... I want my dress back."

I huffed marching into my room. I shoved her things into a bag and gave them to her. She stomped right out, slamming the door behind her. I plopped right onto my couch.

"Good riddance," I mumbled pulling my knees to my chest.

I needed to talk to someone, and get all of my frustration out, which seemed impossible seeing as I didn't really have any other friends.

I sighed. "Plan B," I said out loud.

I went into my room, grabbing my phone I dialed a number; putting it to my ear I listened to it ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Kikyo, get the snacks ready. I'm coming over."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: I told you so/ Not so bad

* * *

I sat on my sister's couch, angrily shoving food in my face and she just watched as I did it. This wasn't the first time I've been on this couch. Oh, this couch was all too familiar. I spent many of my days in high school crying on this couch. I continued to eat, grumbling incoherently. I could hear Kikyo sighed to the side of me. She was probably tired of playing my therapist, but hey; what is family for?

"So, what was it this time?" she asked.

I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"Sango."

She groaned rolling her eyes. "Her again? Kagome when are you going to realize that she is not your friend?"

"Apparently today."

She seemed slightly shocked.

"Really? What was it? What the last straw? What finally opened your eyes?"

She was practically glowing. I could tell it was taking everything she had not to blurt out _I told you so._

"Well, she sort of blew up on me... but I guess I should start from when she put me on a sex website. That's really what set everything in motion I guess."

Her eyeballs looked like they'd pop out of her head. "She did what!?"

I sighed. "It's a long story, because of what she did I have like four men on my tail and ugh. I don't even want to talk about it."

She shook her head. "No, no. You don't bring up something like that and then not tell me the story. I don't care how long of a story it is. We have nothing but time." She said sipping her wine.

I spent the next hour explaining to her the soap opera that was my life. On her second bottle of wine, she just sat there, taking in all of what I had told her.

"Wow." she breathed.

I took a sip of my soda. "I know."

"Do you know which one you're going to pick?" She asked smiling.

"Kikyo come on. I just poured out my heart to you about ending a friendship, and that's what you're worried about?"

"Yes. A so-called friendship that needed to be over a very long time ago. Besides, the men were the best part of this story. Who knew you were so promiscuous, little sister."

I laughed. "You are such a jerk."

"If only mom could see you now. You thought that you weren't going to be like us."

"Like you and mom? You're insane. Mom was a Model, and so are you and then there's me. The only time I can find my sex appeal is with the help of someone else. Besides, I'm still a virgin."

"Not for looongg." She sang. "There's nothing wrong with being confident sexually. It's in your blood. The Higurashi women are a modern-day Helen of Troy. We could launch a billion wars if we wanted to."

"Ha, you think very highly of yourself I see. Whatever succubus genes you and mom had skipped me. It's obvious that I take from dad."

She wiggled her brows. "Not by the story that you just told me. You'll be fine. You have many men interested in you, and you can make new friends. it's not the end of the world." she told me.

"So then why does it feel like it?"

She kissed my forehead. "Because you're a little overdramatic." She whispered, half smiling.

"Oh shut up." I stood up. "Well, that's enough sulking on your couch for today. If I am going to be miserable, it's going to be in the comfort of my own home."

She hiccupped. "Oh come on, stay the night. You barely visit me. What kind of sister are you?"

I grabbed my things, heading for the door. "The smart kind. Your ways would rub off on me." I said closing the door behind me.

I looked up at the night sky. I didn't realize that I had stayed so long. Knowing Kikyo she would've been knocked out in bed by now. I had no interest in babysitting my drunk sister.

"Well, it's a nice night for a walk." I said to myself.

So I started walking. Not to anywhere in particular. Just a walk to clear my head, enjoy the night air. It was nice; peaceful even. I had been strolling for about thirty minutes, lost in my thoughts. Until I had realized that I was lost. Maybe if I visited more often I would know the area better.

I sighed. "Just my luck."

I looked at the cross streets trying to figure it out, but no luck. I pulled out my phone hoping to call a cab, but unfortunately, my phone was dead. I doubt there were cabs this late anyway. I groaned why didn't I just drive here? Scanning the street for someone so I could ask for directions. It was late, so I wasn't expecting to see anyone. I peered down the street finally spotting someone. I jogged over to them, with the hope that they could help.

"Hello, could you tell me where I am? I'm a bit lost."

The moment he'd turned around, I regretted asking him anything. His eyes were bloodshot, deep dark circles sat under his eyes. The clothes he wore were a mess and unkempt. He then smiled at me showing his gold teeth. I could smell the heavy alcohol on his breath.

I put my hands up. "Nevermind."

I turned to walk away, but he'd grabbed my wrist and I could have sworn at that moment my heart almost stopped.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here alone at this time of night."

His voice was raspy, and it only creeped me out more. I tried to pull my arm away, but he held on tight.

"Let go of me!"

He smiled. "What? You don't want my help anymore?" he teased.

"Listen, you better let me go or-"

"You'll scream?" he laughed. "Look around you sweetheart it's just you and me."

He grabbed both of my wrists, pulling me into the hallway; pinning me to the wall. I could feel his hands caressing my thigh. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. I shut them tight and screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard a loud thud and I fell to the floor, quickly pulling my arms to my chest. My chest rose and fell quickly and I couldn't make it stop. Was I hyperventilating? It felt like everything was closing in on me. I felt a strong pair of hands on my shoulders; they shook me.

"Kagome!? Look at me! Are you okay!?"

I rubbed the tears out of my eyes.

"It's okay. I'm here now." the voice said.

I blinked a few more times. "N-Naraku?"

I looked behind him, laid there was the man who had attacked me.

"Don't worry. He's out cold and I called the police. C'mon, let wait over there."

I nodded, shakily standing to my feet. I had never been so grateful to see him in my life.

* * *

Almost two hours had passed since we'd been at the police station. Both Naraku and I had already given our statements. I was ready to get out of here. I was tired and my wrists hurt. I knew they were going to bruise. I looked up, hearing a door open; it was Naraku.

He set his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

I stood nodding my head. We headed out of the station, stepping foot on the sidewalk. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I could feel my lips quivering as my hot tears rolled down my cheeks uncontrollably. I buried my face in my hands. My small body shook with each sob. I felt s strong pair of arms wrap around me. He rubbed my back while I just cried. I wonder how crazy we must have looked stooping down on the sidewalk like that. I wasn't sure how much time had passed but my legs were starting to fall asleep, but I'd finally gotten a hold of myself. I wiped my eyes and sniffled for the last time.

"Thank you." I'd said.

He brushed the hair from my face. "Don't mention it. It's late, I should get you home. Where's your car?"

I sighed. "I didn't drive here," I told him. "And I don't think there are any cabs running at this time of night."

"I'd offer to drive you if I had a car... I don't live too far from here... you could just spend the night at my place; if you want to. No pressure or anything." he said, putting his hands up.

I weighed my options. Go back to my sisters and have her interrogate me about what happened. Then scold me for not carrying some sort of protection. I didn't need that, not tonight.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

A shower and a cup of tea later I was sitting on his couch. He lived in a loft. It was covered with artwork, they were all beautiful. They'd caught my eye the moment I'd stepped foot in here.

"See something you like?" he asked.

"The artwork is beautiful. Where did you buy them?"

"Buy them? I painted them. I told you that office job was just a side hustle. My nine to five funds my true passion." he said with a smile.

"I see."

The silence was awkward. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk. It's just that I couldn't really find the words right now. All I could think about was being in that stupid alley. My head snapped up when I felt his hand on top of mine.

"Kagome, you're okay," he said softly.

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying my best not to cry again.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered.

He stood. "I made the bed up for you. I'll take the couch."

"Naraku, could you maybe... sleep next to the bed?"

He gave me a small smile. "Sure thing."

I slid into bed and watched him spread a blanket on the floor right next to me.

He made sure to keep the light on, on the nightstand. He held his hand out to me. I gave him a small smile, holding his hand. He used to hold my hand like this in high school whenever I was feeling down, and he wasn't sure what to say. I stared at his hand until my eyelids became heavy.

_Maybe him being around wasn't so bad after all._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Sleepovers

* * *

My eyes cracked open. I was startled awake by the sounds of pots and pans clinking together.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was attempting to make you breakfast, but as you can see I failed miserably."

I laughed. "You always did suck at anything that had to do with a stove."

I slid out of bed, heading over to him. "Ordering in sounds like the safest option. "I laughed.

He smiled. "It's good to hear you laugh."

"Yeah, and thanks for lending me these clothes."

"Don't mention it." he'd said.

"Oh and before I forget, could I borrow your charger?"

"Don't worry. I already charged your phone. I figured you'd forget. You were always scatterbrained like that." he said pointing to the coffee table.

I put my hand over my feigning being hurt. "That wounds me."

I went over to the coffee table, grabbing my phone I turned it on. My eyes going wide when it had finally turned on. I had almost a million text messages from Sesshomaru. I groaned; I was supposed to be at work hours ago. I scanned through the texts. Countless _where are you's _and _are you okay's_. Not to mention a _Did I do something wrong? _How was I going to explain missing work like this? I felt the couch sink in beside me.

"Coffee?"

I gladly took the cup from him. "Thanks. I need it."

I tossed my phone beside me. _I'll deal with that later._

"So," he started. "How are you feeling?"

I huffed. "Better, still shaken up just a little bit, but better. This _sleepover _helped a lot. Thank you, Naraku."

He shrugged. "Anytime. My door is always open to you."

He was giving me an intense look, but I could tell he wasn't going to act on it.

I cleared my throat. "I should probably-"

I was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up; the caller ID said 'Boss'.

I looked over to him and he gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead. Another thing he hasn't done since high school.

"I'll leave you to talk to your _'boyfriend'. _" He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, answering the phone.

"Hello."

_"Hello? Is that all? Care to explain why you are six hours late and ignoring my texts. As well as not home. I know you are not at home because I checked."_

"Um, well..."

_"Don't lie Kagome. It isn't a strength of yours."_

I swallowed. "Well, something happened last night you see. I was sort of attacked last night."

_"What!? Are you all alright? Where are you? I'll come to get you."_

"You don't need-

I felt my phone plucked out of my hands.

"She's at 1317 Anohana drive," he said after hanging up.

I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Do you have any idea what you just did?

"I do," he said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh no, I don't think you do. He's gonna come here you jerk!?" I said punching him in the arm.

"I do. He'll come to get you, and he'll know you slept over and see you wearing my clothes..."

I gasped. "Why you little!" I chased after him, eventually tripping in the processes. Luckily he had caught me.

"Scatterbrained and a clutz. What would you do without me?"

I could feel myself blushing from embarrassment, then from the closeness. I caught him looking at my lips, but he just smiled and helped me up.

"I'll go and put your things in a bag for you."

Moments later he handed me a plastic bag with my things.

"Sorry but, just trying to eliminate the competition." he'd said.

"By lying?"

"Anything to have you all to myself."

I pressed my lips into a tight line, folding my arms.

"Still-"

I was cut off by the banging on the front door.

_Crap. _I ran over to the door looking through the peephole. _How did he get here so fast? _I exhaled deeply, opening the door.

"Hi."

Sesshomaru didn't even look at me. His eyes went straight to Naraku. I could hear a deep growl rumbling in his chest. He took a step forward and I held my hand out stopping him.

"Sesshomaru please don't." I pleaded.

"Why is she with you?" He asked Naraku, completely ignoring me.

"_Kagome _can be with whoever she pleases. You don't own her. She can sleep here whenever she'd like."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. I could see the red beginning to bleed into his eyes. I grabbed my thing and quickly pulled him away, slamming Naraku's door behind me.

"Please let's just go Sesshomaru."

He snatched his hand away from me.

He growled. "Trying to protect your boyfriend1?"

I sighed. "If you want to talk we can, but you are not going to yell at me like I'm some child."

"Fine."

We got in his car, and it took him a while to calm down before he had said anything.

"You said you were attacked."

"I was," I said holding up my wrists. Showing him just how badly bruised the were.

His eyes went wide, only to soften moments later. He took my wrists in his hands, softly stroking them with his thumb.

"Who did this to you?"

"I left my sisters' house late last night I didn't drive there. So, I decided to walk and I ended up getting lost in the process. I just so happened to ask the wrong guy for directions. Naraku showed up at the right moment and saved me so..."

I could see his jaw clenching. "You should have called me... I would have come and gotten you."

"My phone was dead Sesshomaru, besides I'm a grownup. I can sleep where I'd like you."

He gave me a stern look, then starting up his car and sped off.

"Where are we going?

"You'll see." Was all he'd said.

* * *

We'd been driving for about an hour and a half. He hadn't said a word, much less tell me where we were going. I would look over at him every now and then but he just kept his eyes on the road. He had made a shard turn onto a dirt road and I almost banged my head against the window.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

That got a smirk out of him.

"We're here."

"Oh! Now he speaks." I said rolling my eyes. I looked away from him what he had finally meant by here. I had to try my hard not to let my jaw drop in awe. The house before me was massive. I had only ever seen homes like this in magazines or in movies.

"Is this where you live?"

"It is."

He parked in the driveway, getting out and opening the door for me.

I stepped out and he closed the door behind me. "What are we doing here Sesshomaru?"

"Just come along."

I folded my arms. "No, I will not come along."

"Do not make me carry you."

I stared at him, daring him to.

He smiled. "Fine."

In the blink of an eye, I found myself over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"I will not."

"Ugh."

I just hung there over his shoulder waiting to be put down.

"Welcome home Master Sesshomaru."

"Hello, Totosai prepare a bath for my friend please."

"Of course sir."

The elderly man bent over looking at me.

"Hello, ma'am."

I laughed nervously. "Hi."

_Could this day get any worse?_

* * *

Here I was in his bathroom. His very elegant, beautiful, expensive bathroom. He had ordered me to bathe.

"Who does he think he is?"

I walked over to the tub... the water had a beautiful aroma, and the tub was extremely large.

"Well... I do need to bathe... and it would be a shame to let this bath go to waste. Especially after that nice old man put this together."

I peeled off my borrowed clothes. Slipping into the ivory tub. I sighed in pleasure as the water scalded my skin.

"Okay maybe this isn't so bad," I said to myself.

I sunk under the water running my fingers through my hair. Staying there for a few seconds, letting my hair soak it up. I sat up, whipping my face, to see Sesshomaru standing there.

I pulled my knees to my chest. "I'm naked get out!."

He smiled. "Unfortunately the water is too murky for me to see anything, but I just came to check on you."

"Well I fine, you can go. You practically kidnapped me. At least give me some privacy."

"No. I don't think I will. Seeing as you like spending time at men's houses, I thought You'd appreciate coming to mine." he said with a smirk.

I scoffed. "Oh hush up," I said splashing him with water.

"You ruined my clothes. Now I'll have to take them off."

"Wait, what? No." I covered my eyes.

Seconds later I heard something hitting the floor. Hear him getting into the tub.

_Dear God._

I pulled my hands from my eyes, seeing him sit across from me.

"You have no boundaries do you?"

"Not for the woman I want."

I didn't have any time to reply. He grabbed me by the arm, pulling me over to him. He held me there beside him, our thighs pressing together.

"I am sorry." He said.

"For which part? You've done a lot." I said.

"For not being there," he said softly.

I sighed. "You weren't there... you couldn't have known. So it's fine."

"It's not fine. From now I'll pick you and take you wherever you need to go. Especially late at night."

"Sounds like you're trying to keep tabs on me."

I felt him pull me closer. "Spend the night here."

I sat up straight, turning to him. "I will not!"

I noticed he was looking down, a slightly shocked look on his face. I followed his eyes... my breasts were above the water. I quickly spun around dipping into the water. I could hear him chuckling from behind me.

_I could die right now._


End file.
